


The Collective: The War Begins

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: One day, the world will consist of madness and chaos...but there is a band of protectors for the human race who call themselves The Collective. They are warriors with special gifts who will ultimately save mankind. But until the war begins, newcomers into The Collective have to be taught to control their powers and harness their energy...and be protected from the Wraiths, a group of special people like The Collective - but they plan to use their gifts to control mankind, not help them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** ~*~*~*~
> 
> I have taken creative license with some of the extrasensory perception gifts that you will come across in my fic. Some are "by the book" claims, others just completely from my own mind..so please, just go with it! Thanks!!! Enjoy yet another demented ride from the deepest corners of my mind.  
> Special thanks goes to supernaturalgrl, who gave me the bunny!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A man walks through a dark alley, his gait slow but steady. He's old, frail, dying. He gasps as he reaches out and grasps at the wall to steady his stumbling feet.

 

A young blond boy walking from the other end of the alley sees him and rushes forward. "Father!" he gasps..."no," he whispers as the old man falls into his arms. "Father."

 

"It has begun for you Steven. Find him. He is the one who will teach you, he is the answer, the other part of you." His breath leaves him and doesn't return. The beautiful blue-eyed boy pulls the old man close and sobs into his lifeless chest.

 

 

**Three hundred years later**

 

 

"FUCK!!" Steve growls as he throws the book that he's reading across the room. The book slams into the wall and hangs there suspended, held by an unseen force.

 

"Hey, you alright?" a voice from behind him whispers as warm lips press against his ear.

 

"NO, I'm not. I'm pissed off!"

 

Christian chuckles under his breath. "I love you, you know that right?"

 

Steve turns in his chair and looks up at his lover; the book across the room slides down the wall, making a loud thud as it hits the floor. "Yeah, I know you do. I love you too," Steve sighs as he slides his arms around Christian's waist, his face burying into Christian's stomach. "Do you think that we're right about this? Do you really think that this Padalecki kid is the real deal?"

 

"Well, we haven't been able to get close enough to see if he has the mark, but his lover does. And you as well as I know that we're drawn to one another."

 

"But wanting to head to Texas?"

 

"They need guidance. You know that if we don't make our move now, The Wraiths will move in on them immediately. We can't risk losing someone like Jared to them," Christian warned.

 

"I know. He has already started to learn to control his power, all on his own. I've never seen anything like it. Telecoercion is an unusual gift. No one has exhibited anything like this. Ever. I mean, I thought that your gift of foresight was amazing...but making someone do something you want them to with just a thought...that's fucking awesome!" Steve chuckled.

 

"Yours is pretty cool," Chris added. "Telekinisis...not too shabby!"

 

"Yeah, but to be able to completely control someone's mind..."

 

"And that is exactly why we have to go now. Jared is vulnerable. If The Wraiths get to him first..." 

 

Steve shuddered at the thought. "We've already lost Hamilton and Watts. I can't imagine losing Jared...if he's as powerful as you've seen."

 

"He is. When have my visions been wrong?" Christian asked.

 

"Never. But...why does Jensen have the mark, but no sign of power?"

 

"I don't know, I've never seen anyone have the mark but no powers. Maybe he just hasn't used it yet, you know, like he doesn't know that he has it."

 

There was a quite 'ahem' behind them. Steve turned in his chair toward the doorway. Christian straightened up, but said nothing and didn't turn around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," the small, petite beauty said. "But Jason is...kind of flipping out."

 

"Sandy, you are the one who is training him. Figure it out!" Christian snapped.

 

"I've tried. I don't know what to do to comfort him," she said, her chest heaving.

 

"Chris..." Steve admonished, getting up and walking to the young woman. "Come on Sandy, take me to him," Steve told her.

 

Christian sighed and plopped down in the chair. Christian was hiding something, and it's one thing that he promised that he would never do to Steve. They shared their lives together, and they started gathering the gifted and teaching them how to control their powers close to a hundred and fifty years ago. 

 

He knew what Sandy's and Jason's future held. His visions had never been wrong. But he hoped for a miracle. There was a first time for everything, right?

 

~*~

 

"Hey!" Jensen called out as he walked inside the small apartment. "You home?" he called out, knowing that Jared was home since his car was outside.

 

"Yeah, kitchen!" Jared answered.

 

Jensen came around the corner and leaned onto the doorframe. He smiled as he watched Jared standing at the stove cooking something in the large wok that he'd bought him the other day when he decided that he wanted to learn to cook Chinese food.

 

"What'cha makin'?" Jensen asked.

 

"General Tso's Chicken. It's pretty good, too."

 

"Of course it is, you're cooking it. Me on the other hand, I..." Jensen said as he slid his arm around Jared's waist, kissing him on the neck.

 

"...burn water?" Jared finished turning his head and puckering his lips. Jensen snorted and leaned toward his boyfriend, kissing him.

 

"I love you," Jared told him.

 

"I love you, too," Jensen smirked. "Ok...enough of that...the schmoop police will come and arrest us."

 

Jared laughed and turned his attention back to the wok.

 

"Your Mom called, she wanted to know if we wanted to come to dinner tomorrow night. I told her that we were going out of town for our anniversary. She seemed a little disappointed, so you might wanna call her."

 

Jensen sighed. "Yeah, I'll go call her now. Save me some?" he asked looking into the wok, "it looks really yummy!"

 

~*~

 

"Sir?" a curly haired man said as he entered the large room. "I have some information you might be interested in."

 

The rugged, handsome man smiled from behind his desk. "And what would that be?" he smirked, his head falling back and coming to rest on the chair. He grunted in satisfaction and his body shook.

 

A few moments later, a young blonde girl, probably around seventeen or eighteen years old moved from under the desk and got to her feet. "Thank you, Sabine."

 

The young girl smiled, wiping the small trace of come off of her chin and walking past the other man.

 

"She's young," the visitor said.

 

"What do you want, Jason?"

 

Jason walked forward and handed the man a manila folder. "They've found two men in Texas. They've been discussing pulling up a group and leaving in two days. Christian doesn't want to risk sending just a Watcher, they want to handle it themselves."

 

The older man looked shocked and stood, taking the folder and opening it. "They don't ever do that, it's been twenty, thirty years since either has ventured out into the open to recruit someone."

 

"Mr. Morgan, I've never seen them this way before, it's like they're worried, like they know something is going to happen. I think that perhaps Christian knows that I'm...that I will betray them."

 

"That you _**will**_?" Jeff laughed. "Son, the day you sought me out was the day you betrayed The Collective. I don't think that Christian knows for sure what you are up to. If he did, Steve would know, and he would have already killed you."

 

Jason gulped and sat down in the chair opposite the desk. He was visibly shaken by Jeff's words. "I don't know that I can stay there with them. I'm afraid."

 

"You have the power of empathy. You can tell what they are feeling whenever you are around them. When you sense danger, leave. Until then, stay your ass there. You understand me?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

Jeff sat down in his plush chair. "This Jared has the power of telecoercion? That's amazing. You have to get near him when he is brought into the group." Jeff flipped the page. "This Jensen, he has the mark, but hasn't shown any signs of a power yet?"

 

"No."

 

"How did you find out this information? I know that neither of them fully trusts you yet with such information. You've only been with them a short while... who gave this to you?"

 

"I went into Steve's office a few days ago, he'd come looking for me, and I sensed that Christian was still in the room, so I pulled the fire alarm. In all the commotion, I snuck in and copied the files."

 

"Well done," Jeff smiled, standing and walking around the desk. "Go to your room, I'll send someone in to...help you relax. Sabine caught your eye, didn't she? Believe me, she's got the perfect way to make you relax."

 

Jason nodded and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Jeff closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching out with his mind. Within a moment, Sabine was standing in the doorway.

 

"You called me?" the beautiful blonde said.

 

"Go to Jason. He's nervous. I think that he needs the benefit of your skills."

 

"Which skill?" she asked, seductively walking toward him, her small hands pressing into his chest. "My powers as a woman, or my other talents?"

 

Jeff scoffed. "I think that he would benefit from both. Erase his mind of the fear that is lingering, erase all of his memories of him being here again, and plant the trigger word that will refresh his memory when it's heard. Then go to him and use your womanly charms to relax him further."

 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Christian owned a large mansion about 14 miles outside the city of Ventura in the small, picturesque town of Ojai. The town was nestled in a valley, surrounded by the towering Topa Topa Mountains, Matilija Range and Los Padres National Forest. The home was one of the largest mansions in the area. It was set on several acres, having a large barn, two smaller houses, and was protected with a large security fence around the entire grounds.

 

The main house was three stories high and had one hundred rooms, every room having it's own small kitchenette, sitting room and bathroom. The main house also included three large living/entertaining rooms, one on every floor, four kitchens, a huge gym and one large study that had plenty of shelving for all of Steve's books and things. The basement had been renovated into a clinic with top of the line medical equipment, rooms for patients and even a surgical facility for emergencies. They preferred to care for their own, and were lucky enough to have two medical doctors as part of their family.

 

There were close to sixty people in training with The Collective. They would be approached once they came into their powers and the offer was made to bring them into Steve and Christian's home. They would remain for at least twenty years, learning their gifts, how to control them and what their future would hold. Then, they could choose to stay or go. Most would go out into the world, but were always in close contact with home base.

 

There was a group within The Collective who were called Watchers. They would be sent out into the field to keep an eye on the young and approach them when the time came.

 

The Watchers were the elite, the best of the best. There were twenty; Steve and Christian would make twenty-two, but for the most part, they didn't invest time away from base, preferring to stay and help with training once a person made the choice to come into The Collective.

 

Christian was the oldest in The Collective, being close to five hundred years old, then Steve, being just barely over three hundred. Once the mark appeared on the back of their neck, the aging process practically stopped.

 

The Wraiths had their sights set on Steve and Christian, knowing that the 'family' would crumble without them...so they chose to stay on base. Not that either of them were particularly afraid of The Wraiths, it just made everyone feel better knowing that they were fully protected. Close to twenty years ago, Steve and Christian had been away from base, seeking out Sandy, when Jeff had tried to kill them. Steve had been shot in the gut; Christian took two bullets, one in the thigh and the other in his shoulder. Steve had managed to remain conscious long enough to use his powers to throw Jeff off of the two story building where he'd been hiding, waiting to take his chance at ending their lives.

 

Steve had managed to survive, being kept in the medical ward for close to a month. After that, he and Christian rarely left the safety of their home. They were both too valuable to lose.

 

~*~

 

Steve and Christian were preparing to leave the mansion, both now intent on going to Texas to find Jensen and Jared, and hopefully learn what they could about the duo, and then make their move to explain their destiny, the prophecy, and get them to come back with them to California.

 

"I think that this is a bad idea," Chad told them. "You know that the instant you leave here, they'll know. The Wraiths have some pretty powerful mediums. Once you leave the cover of the ranch where all of our mediums are blocking you from..."

 

"Chad," Christian laughed, interrupting him, "you're being overly dramatic. We're taking you with us. You can block us just fi..."

 

"No, I can't. You two are too powerful for one person to block. There's no way that I'm enough to guard your existence from them."

 

"Relax," Steve said clapping him on the shoulder. "We trust you."

 

"It's still not a good idea. I don't like it. You both know that there is a mole somewhere in the family. I know that Watts and Hamilton were turncoats, but Sandy has sensed someone else. She just hasn't been able to pinpoint who it is."

 

"That's because she is still learning to control her telepathy. She’s doing well with her first charge though," Steve said.

 

"No, she's not. She's not grounded enough to lead another, not yet," Christian piped up.

 

"Damn it Christian, we're not gonna have this fight again!"

 

Christian growled in frustration. Steve turned to look at Chad. "Go pack, we're leaving in an hour."

 

~*~

 

Jensen walked out of the apartment and was heading to work, Jared right behind him. They only had one car at the moment, as Jensen's was in the shop, so Jared had to drive him.

 

There was a small boy playing in the grass with a ball. He would bounce it, laugh and crawl to the ball where it had nestled in the grass, to grab it and bounce it again. The third time it rolled into the street, the boy following it.

 

"Oh shit!!" Jensen gasped as he waved his arms, shouting at the boy's mother, who was watering her plants.

 

What happened next stunned him. Everything and everyone within close proximity to the activity froze. Jensen stood there a moment and then ran toward the child. 

 

The next few seconds seemed as if they happened in slow motion. Jensen lunged toward the toddler, the car started moving, and the mother started screaming, followed by shouts from Jared.

 

~*~

 

Chad snapped his cell closed. "Christian," he practically shouted across the grounds. Christian looked up from where he was packing the SUV that they were planning on driving to Texas.

 

"What now, Chad?"

 

"Stephens called. Seems that he's been in Dallas for some time. Guess what he witnessed today?"

 

"The coming apocalypse?"

 

"No," Chad laughed, "that's your job. Seems that he came across the two golden boys. Jensen exhibited his gift today."

 

Christian raised his eyebrows, Steve walking closer. "What is it?" Steve asked.

 

"He can freeze time."

 

~*~

 

 

Jared walked through the living room and sat down on the couch beside Jensen and handed him a warm, steaming cup of coffee and pulled him close, wrapping his arm around him. "What'd work say?"

 

Jensen sighed leaning into the embrace. "That if I miss one more day, I'm history. But Jared...I'm sorry. I just couldn't face it today...not after -"

 

Jared smiled and ran the back of his hand along Jensen's cheek. "Don't worry about it. If they fire you, you'll find another job. That's what our savings is for...an emergency. I understand why you called in. This is huge."

 

Jensen snorted. "Yeah, I thought you being able to control someone's thoughts and actions was cool, but freezing time..."

 

Jared leaned back against the sofa. "I just wish I understood what the fuck is going on. Why we both can do things with..." he paused a moment, "...with our minds. Why us? Why now? And what the fuck does this shit on the back of our necks mean?" Jared said, running his finger across the upside down V with a small circle and moon encased between the lines of the dark V that was just above the start of Jensen's spine.

 

~*~

 

Days later...

 

Chad had been quite calm during the drive and the time spent in hotel rooms on their way to Texas, convinced that his gift of hiding a special person's gifts and energy could successfully protect Steve and Christian...it was just the whole 'out in the open' thing once they had actually arrived in Texas that had his boxers in a twist.

 

He'd begged and pleaded for them to bring another medium with them, to no avail. Mediums had a wide range of gifts. They could block or cover the presence of another's gifts. They also were somewhat clairvoyant, most going into a state of trance, their bodies drawing or speaking without the awareness they were doing so. Their ability would be considered, by some, similar to Christian's gift of foresight...but it was completely different. Clairvoyants had the ability to gain information about an object's location or a physical event through means other than the known human senses...not through visions like Christian had. 

 

They had been in town for three days and had spent the time observing Jared and Jensen from afar. They’d made sure that there were no Wraiths around watching them, too.

 

They had observed Jared trying to teach Jensen to control his gift. Jared would just toss something in the air and Jensen would try to freeze it and get to the object before things would unfreeze.

 

On one occasion, Jensen’s gift, which had up to this point only worked in a small area, actually permeated out to Christian, freezing him. He had been the closest to their apartment, Jensen’s gift not reaching Chad or Steve. 

 

Chad and Steve were quite amused when Christian unfroze and had no recollection that he’d been that way.

 

~

 

"I don't like it," Chad said. "You should have let me bring another medium. This is dangerous," he said, looking around at their surroundings as they got out of the car near Jensen and Jared's apartment.

 

Christian clapped him on the back. "I've known you for a hundred and seventy years Chad, and you are the most powerful medium that we have. I have faith in you to protect us."

 

"In confinement, yes, out in the open like this, no. You know how insane this is! You two almost died once before, do you really want Jeff to succeed in killing Steve the next time he tries?"

 

Steve sighed. "Always trying to use our love for one another to control us won't work, ya know?"

 

"What will happen if you two die? Huh? The Collective will crumble."

 

"No, it won't. Everyone knows that if something happens to Steve and me both, that you are in charge. We trust in your strengths and knowledge, Chad. Everyone already looks to you for guidance, you know that."

 

"I couldn't stand the thought of losing you both. You took me in as a small child and raised me when my father died..." Chad looked down, a single tear falling to the ground. "You're more like parents than friends."

 

Steve smirked and looked at Christian. "Is that his way of saying that he loves us?"

 

Chad snorted. "My father trusted you two with me, and you knew all along that I'd come into the same gifts that he had," he said speaking directly to Christian, "and now, I'm entrusted to protect you both...alone. If I fail, no one would look to me for guidance. Nobody would trust me...and believe me; I don't mean this for myself. I just think that perhaps you should choose someone else to step up and run things in the wake of your possible demise."

 

"Shut the fuck up and let's go talk to them," Steve smiled, heading toward the large apartment building. They'd decided it was time to just jump in feet first and tell them what they were here for since Jensen's gift had come into existence.

 

~*~

 

Christian pounded on the door. No answer, so he pounded again – harder.

 

A tall, shaggy-haired man answered the door dressed in nothing but black sweat pants, looking a little disheveled and pissed off. "Yeah?" he practically snarled in the trio’s faces.

 

"Jared?" Christian said.

 

"Do I know you?"

 

"Who is it?" Jensen called from the hallway pulling a t-shirt over his head and coming toward them, his jeans unbuttoned – clearly not having any underwear on.

 

"My name is Christian Kane, this is Steve Carlson, my long-time partner, and this is Chad Murray. May we come in and talk to you a moment?" he asked turning, Chad around, showing off the marking on his neck.

 

"Shit..." Jared gasped putting his hand over his mouth. "Holy shit!"

 

Steve laughed. "I assume that's a yes?"

 

Jared nodded and stepped aside, allowing the three men to pass. Chad sighed with relief to not be out in the open. Safely tucked inside the small area, he closed his eyes briefly and started to breathe deeply, willing his powers to rise, blocking all of the gifts of the men in the room.

 

"He ok?" Jensen asked, waving his hand in front of Chad's face.

 

"Yeah, he'll be like that a moment. Sit. Please," Steve asked.

 

"So, what the fuck is going on here, do all three of you have that mark?" Jared asked.

 

"Yes," Christian nodded.

 

"What does it mean?" Jensen asked.

 

"You are part of a race of humans known as the Berente, and we all have gifts."

 

Jensen looked at Christian as if he were insane. "We?"

 

"The Berente. We all have powers; we all have the same marking on the neck. We -"

 

"Wait a goddamned minute!" Jared said standing, only to jump when Chad suddenly started speaking. 

 

"They know. They know about them. They will be in danger, we must go," he said looking straight ahead as if through the walls.

 

"Are they here?" Christian asked, standing up and walking over to the younger man.

 

"Don't touch him!!" Steve warned "you'll cause it to stop." Christian nodded an aggravated I know look toward his lover.

 

"No, they are not here," Chad snapped his head quickly to the side and blinked a few times. "Wha...what happened?"

 

"A trance," Christian answered.

 

"Who knows about us? What the fuck is going on?" Jensen shouted.

 

"Look, we need you two to come with us. I know that it doesn't make any sense, and that..."

 

"Come with you? The fuck we will! We don't even know you. You could be some crazy fucking Jim Jones psycho-cult that pulls people with abilities in and then never lets them leave!" Jared said in a condescending tone, so much so that Steve stood up, his eyes blazing bright blue as he thrust his hand forward, Jared slamming up against the wall being held there by Steve's powers.

 

"Let him go," Jensen snarled, rushing forward. Chad reached out and grasped his arm, swinging his body around and getting Jensen’s arm behind his back, bending him over and holding him there with his own weight. 

 

"Calm down. He's not hurting him," Chad whispered. "He's proving a point."

 

Steve walked forward, and getting up in Jared's face as much as he could being a lot shorter, said "I could have snapped your neck the instant I saw you. Hell, I could have snapped your neck with a thought as soon as I knew what you looked like. I'm here to help you," he said letting him go mentally.

 

Jared stood there looking at him as if he was mesmerized. 

 

"I know you want answers," Steve told him, "that you want to know what it means. We're offering that to you."

 

"And just where is it that you want us to go?"

 

Jensen struggled free of Chad's hold and made his way to Jared's side. "Are you ok?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as Jensen pulled him over close in a protective nature.

 

"Look," Christian said, holding up his hands, "we're not gonna hurt you. We just want you to come to the ranch so that you can learn to hone your gifts, use them properly, so that when the everything comes into play, you're on the right side."

 

"The right side of what?" Jensen snarked.

 

Steve laughed. "Right side, wrong side. Good guys, bad guys."

 

"Yeah, and we're the good guys," Chad smiled, trying to look innocent.

 

"How do you expect us to believe that? You just threw my boyfriend up against a wall with your powers, how the hell do you expect us to believe you?"

 

"I think that I can be of some help," Chad told Christian and Steve. "I've been practicing with Leo. I've - uh, I've come into another gift," he whispered.

 

Steve turned around looking at him, his eyes blazing again. You could always tell when Steve was pissed off because his eyes turned two to three shades lighter.

 

Christian stood up and got in front of Steve. "Calm down, I told you that I saw this."

 

"You should have told us Chad!" Steve snarled.

 

"I didn't..." Chad sighed. "I'm sorry, you're right. I wanted to learn to control it first. To make you proud. I'm sorry."

 

Christian turned to him. "Are you sure that you can control it enough to show them the truth?" he asked Chad.

 

"Yes," he nodded.

 

He walked over to Jensen and Jared. "Close your eyes," he told them.

 

Jared shoved him away. "Yeah, freak! Sure!"

 

Chad laughed. "I'm no more a freak than you are. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to show you something. Close your eyes."

 

Jensen looked at Jared “I think that it’s ok.”

 

Jensen closed his eyes, and Jared sighed and followed suit. Chad reached out and placed his hand on each of their faces, just across their eyes and closed his own. Images of Christian and Steve and the ranch rushed through their minds: the incident when Jeff tried to kill them, how they trained others like themselves...and then dark images flooded their minds…images of The Wraiths.

 

Jensen pulled himself away, his body falling to the floor. "What the fuck?" he gasped clutching his chest. "That was..." he swallowed.

 

"That, my new friend, was the truth," Chad said, reaching out to pull Jensen to his feet. "We're not here to hurt you, we only want to help, to protect you until you are powerful enough to protect yourselves. And you're not right now."

 

"No, you won't be for a long time," Christian told him. "We want you to come with us to California. Right now. Go pack your clothing and anything that you must have, and bring it. We'll send others to get the rest of your belongings later."

 

"What about our families?" Jared asked. "Our jobs?"

 

"Leave them behind. If they know nothing, The Wraiths will leave them alone. If they start killing off every person in The Collective's families, they'd eventually be discovered. You can't tell them. You just can't."

 

Jensen looked to the floor. "You just want me to never talk to them again? I'm sorry, I can't do that."

 

"Yeah, you can. It'll suck, and it will hurt. But if you want to protect them, it's what you'll do if you love them," Christian whispered, placing his hand on Jensen's back. "Centuries ago, I left my family behind. It sucked, but my Mom and Dad led full lives and died old people. My sister grew up beautiful, got married and had three gorgeous children. I watched from afar, and you can, too. But you will leave them behind because it's the right thing to do."

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later…

 

Steve and Christian were lying in bed in a three-bedroom suite hotel room on their way back to California…with Jared and Jensen in tow.

 

“Jensen is the alpha in their relationship, so anything that we try to do concerning Jared, he’ll have to be present too, you know that, right?” Christian asked.

 

“Alpha?” Steve grinned turning on his side facing his lover. “ _Alpha_? Since when have you ever said that in your entire old-ass life?” Steve laughed. “Alpha,” he said again exasperatedly.

 

“I’ve used the term one other time. When Mike and Tom came to us.”

 

“Oh, so it only applies to gay males?”

 

“No, I’d use it for females too, but in this case – you know I’m right. He’s fiercely protective of him. Jensen doesn't completely trust us, he’s not going to let Jared out of his sight. Jared doesn’t trust us at all. They seemed to have taken in the things that we’ve told them pretty good though. Jensen seemed thrilled that they won’t age,” Christian laughed.

 

“So who’s the alpha in our relationship?” Steve asked playfully.

 

Christian chuckled. “Well, since my ass had to wait for you for five years until you were eighteen, and I've refused to let you out of my sight for 300 years and you're actually fine with that, what do you think?”

 

“That just makes you sound controlling," Steve laughed. "And, by the way, I’m _not_ submissive.”

 

Christian chuckled again. “Suuuuure you’re not. If I remember correctly, exactly how many times have I been inside you?”

 

“That doesn’t make me submissive,” Steve grinned.

 

Christian rolled over on top of him and pressed his full weight down on Steve, his leg settling between Steve’s, his knee gently rubbing up and down on his hardening cock. “No, but you giving in to me makes you submissive," Christian punctuated his words by grinding down particularly hard, their dicks brushing against each other. "And besides that, you like it and you know it.”

 

Steve’s whole body shuddered as Christian kneed his legs apart and started humping against him. “Nuhhhhh – “ he gasped just as Christian took his mouth.

 

 

~

 

“Jen?” Jared whispered. “You awake,” he asked quietly as he slid his hand along Jensen’s flat stomach just beneath the t-shirt he was wearing.

 

Jensen moaned, his head falling toward Jared where Jared could see plainly that he was sound asleep. He smirked and slid his hand lower, slipping it inside his boyfriend’s boxers. Jensen moaned low in his throat. “Jaaaaay…”

 

Jared’s smirk grew tenfold. He slipped his head under the covers and pulled Jensen’s underwear down and slipped his mouth around his dick, sucking him down to the base and swallowed.

 

“Jare…fuck,” Jensen gasped as his hands went under the covers and grasped at Jared’s head. “Jay…yeah,” he moaned.

 

Jared started to bob on his lover’s cock faster, his tongue catching the bundle of nerves under the crown. 

 

Jensen pushed the covers back and watched him, Jared looking up at him through his long eyelashes. Jensen cupped his cheek lovingly, and then pulled him up to his mouth. He sat up, causing Jared to fully slip into his lap. Jensen pulled the hem of Jared’s t-shirt, lifting the garment off of his body and discarding it on the floor. He pulled back. “God you’re beautiful,” Jensen whispered as his hands slid down Jared muscled chest.

 

“Look who’s talking,” Jared laughed as he helped Jensen out of his shirt.

 

“I want you to ride me,” Jensen whispered.

 

Jared took his mouth, lifting up as Jensen pulled his underwear down. Jared managed to get them off and reached for the small bottle of lotion, squirting it in his hand and coating Jensen's cock. He lifted up on his knees and guided Jensen's purpling dick to his asshole.

 

"Jay, I didn't prepar...nughh - uh! Fuck! Tight!" Jensen said, smacking his head back against the headboard. "God!"

 

Jared slowly sank completely down on his dick, gasping at the stretching burn. Jensen reached down and took Jared's faltering cock in his hands and started a slow stroke, working him back into a full hard on. "Move for me baby," he whispered as his breath ghosted against Jared's lips. "Move for me," he said again.

 

Jared reached up and grasped the headboard steadying himself and lifted up slowly, Jensen's cock rubbing against him perfectly. "Uhhhhh," was the only sound that Jared was able to squeak out. 

 

He sank back down on Jensen, and Jensen grasped his waist, his fingernails digging into his sides. "That's my boy, come on, a little faster," Jensen whispered. Jared only nodded and raised his ass up off of the top of his lover's thighs, this time sinking back down much faster and harder than the previous time.

 

Jared set an agonizingly slow pace, rotating his hips slightly as he lifted up, and rotating them the other direction on the downs.

 

"Guhhhh....Jay - Jay," Jensen panted, his fingers tightening on Jared's waist. Tomorrow there'd be bruising.

 

"Come on Jen, fuck me," he panted in his ear. "Fuck me hard," he gasped.

 

"It's your show cowboy, whatever you want," he smirked. Jensen slid his hand around Jared's waist and lunged forward, getting Jared on his back and started fucking into him hard, fast and dirty.

 

"Yeah Jen! Yeah!" he yelped as Jensen started pounding into his body. Jared lifted his leg, draping it over Jensen's shoulder as he slid his hand down Jensen's back and cupped his ass. Jared pressed his hand between Jensen's cheeks, his finger lingering around his hole, circling and barely dipping inside. Jensen buried his face in Jared's neck, moaning and breathily mumbling Jared's name.

 

Jared took that as a sign to delve further. He pressed his finger inside Jensen and searched for the spot...which was a little hard to do considering Jensen was frantically slamming his cock in and out of him.

 

Jensen seemed to be torn with pushing his ass against Jared's finger or slamming his cock into his boyfriend's tight hole as his rhythm started to break. 

 

"Come on Jen...fuck me," Jared whispered.

 

Jensen liked Jared talking to him like this. He'd never done it before in bed; Jensen always seemed to be the one in control when it came to the bedroom. But truth be told, he was beginning to like the idea of acquiescing to Jared.

 

Jensen got up on his knees, his dick slipping out of Jared, who moaned at the loss. Jensen pushed both of Jared's legs against his chest. "Hold them," he whispered. Jared nodded and hooked his arms around his legs. Jensen pushed back inside him, reaching down and pulling apart his ass and watching as he slid in and out of his swollen, fucked-open hole.

 

"Fuck that's hot," Jensen gasped. He slid his hands further down his ass, his thumbs right next to his hole. Jensen pulled him further apart, his thumbs slipping just inside the ring of muscles. "Uh-uh-God Jared...uhhhhhhhh!" Jensen gasped as he felt his orgasm nearing.

 

"Jensen...can't...God - " 

 

Jensen moved his hands from his ass and reached down and started fisting Jared's cock. "Come with me baby..." he whispered.

 

Jared let go of his own legs and wrapped his hand around Jensen's. Jensen smirked as Jared pressed his head back into the pillow, his mouth in a perfect O, eyes tightly closed. "Come for me," Jensen growled as he slammed forward, he rotated his hips as his cock was buried deep inside him. He pulled back and slammed forward again, and rotated his hips again.

 

"JenJenJen..." he gasped. "Fu...uh, God Jen! Coming!" he yelled as his thick cream sprayed up his stomach.

 

Jensen fell forward, his body covering Jared's, yelling out as his own orgasm hit, spilling deep inside the body he loved.

 

~*~

 

Christian rolled off of Steve and to his side gasping. "Fuck..." he moaned wiping sweat from his face. Steve turned on his side, curling into Christian's warmth.

 

"I love you," he whispered.

 

Christian smiled, turning his head and kissing him sweetly. "And I love you."

 

They laid there a moment when Steve said, "In the morning, we'll have to do the blood ritual since we'll arrive home tomorrow."

 

Christian sighed. "Yeah, I know. They're gonna freak."

 

Steve laughed. "You think? Maybe we should wake them up and, I don't know, talk to them. It makes more sense than getting up in the morning and saying, "Ok, we'll be home in a few hours, come here, I want to slice your hand open."

 

"You're being overly dramatic," Chris said. "This isn't any different than any other Berente that we've dealt with. We'll do everything like we always do. Ok?"

 

Steve snuggled back against his chest and nodded.

 

"Get some sleep, tomorrow's gonna be a big day."

 

~

 

"Jen?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I'm scared."

 

"Of?"

 

" _OF_? Are you serious? Of them, of what's happening to us, of all of it."

 

"Yeah," Jensen whispered as he ran his fingers down Jared's spine. "I'm scared, too. But - I don't know. It's answers that we've been searching for. All my life I've felt like I was meant for bigger and grander things - and I don't know, this seems right. Going with them I mean."

 

Jared slid his hand up Jensen's chest, his finger circling across his nipple. "I don't know Jensen. I mean, are you really going to tell me that you're ok with not seeing your parents and brother and sister again? Ever?"

 

"Of course not, Jared," Jensen said turning on his side. "I'm not ever gonna be ok with that. But what if they knew where we were, of what we were and someone hurt them because of it? Huh? Could you live with yourself if someone killed Megan because they were trying to find your whereabouts?"

 

"No."

 

"Me neither. If it comes to me never seeing them again in order to protect them, then that's what I'll have to do. I can still keep up with them. I can follow what happens to them, and...and..." Jensen's voice broke, "it's not gonna - " Jensen sighed and wiped under his eyes, "fuck," he whispered.

 

Jared wrapped his arms tighter around him. "Shhh - I know. I know," Jared soothed him.

 

~*~

 

Chad sighed and walked over to Jensen's and Jared's door, banging on it lightly. "Guys, there's food out here. Coffee. Get up, huh?" When no answer came he opened the door, they weren't in the room. "FUCK!" Chad gasped. He turned toward the front door and started to run toward it when it opened and a very wet Jensen and Jared walked inside, towels wrapped around them.

 

"Where the fuck were you?" Chad shouted.

 

"In the fucking pool!" Jared shouted back. Jensen laid his hand on Jared's shoulder.

 

Christian opened the door to his and Steve's bedroom and walked out, tying a blue robe around himself. "What the fuck are you two yelling at?" he growled.

 

"They went down to the pool. Without me!"

 

"I didn't know we had to ask you permission _MOM_ ," Jared snarked.

 

Chad walked close and pointed his finger in Jared's face. "Listen, you overgrown sack of shi..."

 

"Alright that's enough," Steve said, coming out of the bedroom tying a white robe closed. "Guys, Chad's only worried. You're not in control enough with your powers to effectively protect yourselves. It's his job to make sure that you are guarded whenever you're off of the grounds. Next time, just let him know where you're going and he'll go with you."

 

Jared cocked his head to the side. "How would you like it if I convinced you that you were a fucking turkey and made you want to jump off the balcony and fly away? Huh?"

 

Jensen busted out laughing...so did Chad. "Go ahead Jolly - do it."

 

Jared turned his head and made the face that told Jensen he was using his powers. Chad's smile grew tenfold.

 

"Our powers don't work on mediums. Believe me. I've tried throwing him across the ranch a few times when he's pissed me off. Mediums are the only Berente that our powers don't work on."

 

“Well then keep him away from me before I wrap my fucking hands around his neck and choke the fucking shit outta him,” Jared growled as he pushed Chad. Chad lunged forward and pushed him back. Jared yanked the towel off his body and stomped forward and then suddenly stopped.

 

“Fuck,” Jensen whispered. He couldn’t believe that he froze everyone. Well, everyone but Chad.

 

“What’d you do that for?” Chad laughed.

 

“To stop him from kicking your ass,” Jensen said pointedly.

 

Chad snorted.

 

“He so could fuck you up,” Jensen told him. “I’ll not interfere if you’d like to see firsthand just exactly how he handles himself.”

 

“I’m not afraid of him,” Chad said.

 

“Fine,” Jensen smiled. “I may be protective over Jared, and he may let me assert myself to protect him, but I _know_ that he doesn’t need me to. I’ll let him kick your ass if you want.”

 

Chad, the smug ass, actually smiled; Jensen cocked his head to the side and decided to let Jared whip his ass. 

 

As the three other men in the room unfroze, Jared drew back his fist and swung forward. Chad ducked, but didn’t see Jared’s other fist come in an upswing from underneath. His fist connected with Chad’s jaw and sent him sprawling backwards onto his ass.

 

“Ok, I think we’ve established enough manhood for the day,” Christian said, stepping between Jared and Chad, who had gotten up and was intent on finishing the fight. “Let’s say we all eat, and as we do, there’s a few things that Steve and I have to explain to you.”

 

~

 

Steve and Christian sat through breakfast and explained a few minor things to them that they could be expecting later that day when they would arrive at the ranch. 

 

Steve cleared his throat. “Speaking of the ranch, there’s something that you will need to do before we leave here today.”

 

“Yeah, what’s that?” Jensen asked as he sipped his coffee.

 

“A blood ritual,” Christian answered.

 

Chad started clearing away all of the dishes and remnants of breakfast from the table.

 

“Blood ritual? What the fuck’re you talking about?” Jared frowned.

 

Christian smiled. “Maybe I was wrong about the whole alpha thing…” he whispered to Steve, who laughed.

 

“Look, it’s just pledging your loyalty to The Collective. You will share the blood of all your brothers and sisters, through Christian and me. This blood oath, if you will, makes it so that you cannot divulge the location of the ranch intentionally or not.”

 

“Or not?” Jensen frowned.

 

“Yeah, if you’re being followed and you don’t know it, you’ll have this sense of danger, and won’t come home. Neat little trick an Indian Shaman taught me a long time ago,” Christian smirked.

 

“So that explains why your traitor hasn’t told them where the house is?” Jensen asked.

 

“How did you know about that?” Chad ask.

 

“I’m nosey, I heard them talking,” Jared stated matter-of-factly as he shoveled more scrambled eggs into his mouth and pointed to Steve and Christian just as Chad grabbed his plate off of the table.

 

Chad snorted. “Well at least you know you’re nosey.”

 

“So, how do you feel about this blood ritual? Are you freaked?” Steve asked.

 

“No, not really. I mean, it’s not like I’ll drop dead if I try to tell someone where it’s at, will I?”

 

“No,” Christian laughed, “you physically are not able to divulge it. Period.”

 

“Does it hurt?” Jared asked.

 

Christian unsheathed a large Athame. “This is a ceremonial knife given to me by the Shaman who taught me the ritual. I’ll cut your palms, and mine and Steve’s, and we’ll join hands and the ritual will start.”

 

Jared raised his eyebrows looking at the large knife. “I’d say that that answers the ‘will it hurt’ question,” he laughed.

 

Steve turned his hand over, palm side up and offered it to Christian who then sliced his palm with the knife. He motioned for Jensen’s hand. Jensen hesitated slightly, and then reached over to him. He hissed when the knife sliced his skin and muttered a “fuck” through clenched teeth.

 

Christian looked at Jared. Jared sighed and stretched out his hand. Christian pressed the knife to his palm and cut the skin easily. Jared gasped and growled in pain and watched as Christian cut his own hand and didn’t even flinch.

 

“Ok, Jensen – take my hand and Steve’s, Jared you do the same.”

 

The four men locked their hands together. Jensen watched and waited for something spectacular happen. Christian only closed his eyes and started speaking in a language that neither understood. He said about twenty-five, maybe thirty words, and opened his eyes. “Ok, Chad’ll clean the cut and bandage you up so it doesn’t get infected, and we’ll be on our way!” he smiled.

 

Steve started laughing when he looked at the dejected and stunned looks on Jensen's and Jared’s faces. “What? Did you expect some big, long, drawn-out chanting session? To see spirits swarming all around you or feel this surge of power course through your soul?”

 

“I really don’t like them,” Jared said turning his head toward Jensen. “Not one single fucking bit.”

 

Everyone burst into laughter, well, everyone but Jared.

 

~*~

 

They all climbed into the SUV and Christian pulled off onto the interstate. They’d been driving for close to two hours when Jared pulled out his Ipod and hooked up the adapter for car usage. He reached between Steve and Christian and arranged everything and turned it on.

 

“Jared, you better not be doing what I think you’re doing,” Jensen warned. 

 

Jared grinned as the song “Without Love” from the Hairspray soundtrack started playing. Jensen moved to lunge for the Ipod but Jared stopped him and started singing. (very off key)

 

_Once I was a selfish fool_

_Who never understood_

_Never looked inside myself_

_But on the outside I looked good_

_Then we met and you made me_

_The man I am today_

_Jenny I’m in love with you no matter what you weigh_

_Without love_

 

 

“It’s easier if you ignore him. He’ll eventually shut up,” Jensen said red-faced, looking toward Christian and Steve, who were stifling laughs. Jared kept singing, changing the Tracy’s to Jenny or Jen.

 

“Come on Jensen, I won’t stop until you sing with me…” Jared told him as he bopped his leg again his lover's. 

 

Jared continued to sing:

 

_Living in ghetto_

_Black as everywhere you go_

_Who’d a thought I’d love a boy_

_Whose skin was white as winter snow_

 

 

Jensen grinned and started singing Penny’s part of the song..

 

_In my ivory tower_

_Life is just a hostess snack_

_But now I’ve tasted Jared_

_And I’m never goin back_

_Without love_ …

 

Christian looked over at Steve who was laughing. “Hey, I can just pull over and leave them on the side of the road. I’m not too sure we need crazy people on our side…”

 

“Ahhhh – leave them alone. It’s cute, they’re young and in love…” Steve grinned.

 

Together Jensen and Jared sang:

 

_I’m yours forever_

_Never set me free_

_No, no, no_

 

Then Jared:

_If I’m left without my babydoll_

_I don’t know what I’ll do_

 

Jensen:

_Jay I gotta break out_

_So that I can get my hands on you_

 

“You sure about that?” Christian asked looking at the duo in the rearview mirror.

 

“I am totally for dumping them on the side of the road,” Chad suddenly piped up.

 

Jared yelped loudly:

 

_Jen I wanna kiss ya_!!

 

And dramatically grasped his chest with both of his hands. The entire car burst into laughter, seriously lightening the mood that had been quiet and depressing since they’d left the hotel.

 

~

 

Jared sighed and continued to stare out the window. He was getting tired of being cramped up in a car – his legs were hurting, as well as his ass. He hated the feeling of being in an enclosed space for long periods of time. He growled and sighed again. “How much longer?” he practically whined.

 

Christian looked in the rearview mirror. "We're being followed." 

 

Steve turned around and looked at the black sedan about six car lengths back. "How long?"

 

"About an hour," Christian said, pulling out his cellphone and dialing. "Yeah, we need you to bring Mike to Canyon Rd. I'll be turning there in about three minutes." With that said, Christian snapped his cell closed and continued on.

 

He turned left about three minutes later. Jared and Jensen watched in fasination as a blonde haired man suddenly appeared with another man at the side of the road. Christian stopped the car in the middle of the road. All of them turned in their seats and watched as the other man, obviously this Mike that Christian asked for, walked to the middle of the road. He raised his hands palm side up in an open stance. Suddenly fire seemed to be pouring from his hands, then raced across the road in front of the black sedan, effectively blocking their path. 

 

Christian stomped on the gas and peeled off down the road. Jensen and Jared continued to watch the man walk backwards pouring more fire from his palms along the road until they could no longer see him as the car slipped over a large hill.

 

"What the hell was that?" Jensen asked. "He's like a firestarter, like in that Stephen King book," he grinned. "Isn't he?"

 

"No," Steve and Chad both answered.

 

"He controls the four elements," Chad finished.

 

"And the other dude, teleportation?" Jared asked.

 

"Yep," Steve nodded. "Pretty cool huh?"

 

Jensen and Jared both nodded in response.

 

~

 

They came into Ojai and were taken by all of the mansions and fancy houses. They gaped as Christian pulled into a long driveway and then stopped at a gate with an armed guard. He walked to the vehicle and presented something that resembled a keypad but with no numbers. Christian pressed his palm to the device. It beeped and whirled. The guard nodded and walked to the back of the car, Chad rolling down the window and followed Christian's movements. He then walked to the other side and Steve also followed suit.

 

The guard walked back inside the small guard shack and opened the gate, allowing them to come onto the grounds.

 

"Holy fuck," Jared whispered as the humongous home came into view. "Wow...it looks like Southfork."

 

Jensen sniggered. "You.Are.So.Lame."

 

"Bite me," Jared said flipping him off. "I love the reruns of Dallas, and look at that fucking place and tell me it don't look like Southfork."

 

"Welcome to The Collective boys," Christian said pulling right up to the front of the house. "We'll unpack the car and get you two settled into your room. You need to get some rest, we'll start pretty early tomorrow," he said getting out of the car.

 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: **WARNING: This chapter contains the death of a minor character.**

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

Jensen and Jared were led to a large room in the main house. The room had a full living area, small kitchenette, bathroom and large bedroom. There was also a private balcony.

 

Jensen threw his bag on the bed and sat down on the edge. "I'm really exhausted," he said. 

 

Jared smiled and walked over to him, standing between his legs. He pulled him into a hug. "I am, too. It's so much to take in, ya know?"

 

"Yeah," Jensen nodded against Jared's stomach. "You ready for bed?"

 

"Yeah, I swear that I could sleep for a month," he laughed.

 

Both men undressed quickly, leaving on only their boxers and t-shirts, and climbed into bed. Jensen pulled Jared over onto his chest, his hand sliding down Jared's spine. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you," he whispered into the darkness.

 

"Love you," Jared sleepily answered.

 

~*~

 

Jensen was the first to wake up. He rolled to his side and looked at the alarm that was buzzing beside him. He pressed the button, shutting off the offensive noise and stared up at the ceiling.

 

The phone on the bedside table started to ring. He pulled it off of the cradle. "What?" he said bluntly and slightly rude into the phone. 

 

"Hi, I'm Taylor. It's nine am, and you need to get up and come down to breakfast," a woman simply said into the phone, then hung up.

 

Jensen crawled out of bed, walked to the bathroom and relieved himself, then slowly made his way back into the bedroom to wake up Jared.

 

~

 

Breakfast was a more than an amazing feast. Eggs, toast, biscuits and gravy, hash browns, sausages and almost anything else you could think of was offered.

 

Jared filled two plates and made his way to the sunroom, Jensen following with his meagerly stacked plate.

 

They sat down at a small table and took in their surroundings. "There are a lot of people here," Jensen whispered, looking at all of the people around them.

 

"Yeah, too many. It makes me nervous," Jared added.

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't know, it just does."

 

"Hey," Chad said walking up to them. "How's your food? Is it good?" he smiled.

 

"It's fine," Jared answered, rolling his eyes.

 

Chad sat down and pulled a piece of pineapple off of Jared's plate and popped it in his mouth. "So, do you think you two are ready to move forward today? Or are you still pretty overwhelmed?"

 

"Overwhelmed," Jensen answered. "Big time."

 

"Well Jensen, you'll meet your trainer as soon as breakfast is over. It's Mike, the guy you saw yesterday - the one who controlled the four elements, and Jared, you'll be training with me."

 

"No," Jensen simply answered.

 

"No what?" Chad frowned.

 

"We train together, or we leave today. Plain and simple - end of conversation. That's how it's gonna be. You don't like it, you all can kiss my extra sensory perception ass goodbye."

 

Chad smirked. "Christian thought you might say that. He wants to see you both in twenty minutes. I'll let you finish your breakfast and then I'll show you to his office." And with that said, Chad stood and walked out of the room.

 

~

 

Jared walked inside Christian's office first, followed by Jensen. He smiled when Christian looked up at him. "Come in," Christian said, " and have a seat."

 

“Look, we’re not training alone. It’s together, or we’re gone,” Jensen said bluntly.

 

“And how do you suppose that Jared would get proper training with you freezing him off and on all day as you learn to control your power?” Christian asked, cocking his head to the side. “You’ll have to be trained in a containment area so that you don’t freeze half the people on the ranch. You’ll be in one of the houses out behind the main house. It’s specially built to contain some of the more dangerous powers until the person wielding one learns to control it.”

 

“Specially built how?” Jared frowned.

 

“Well, there’s fireproofing for one. Someone like Mike, who had to learn to control powers like he has, was something else. He’s actually the reason we built the containment house. And we actually have someone else here that wields pyrokinesis, she had to be trained there, too. But there are also magical charms around the house to contain the energies and such,” Christian answered. “Look Jensen, I realize how important Jared is to you, and Jared, how important Jensen is to you. Believe me, I’ve been with Steve for a long time. I understand the need and urgency that you feel to protect each other. But nobody is going to hurt you here. You’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you. Your training with your powers will have to be separate. Your physical training and firearms training will be together, if that makes you feel better.”

 

“Firearms?” Jensen said confused. “If we all have special powers, why would we need guns?”

 

Steve walked into the room from a side door. “Could you two fight off ten or fifteen Wraiths? Because that’s how they attack - well, except for Jeff – but it’s just a necessary precaution.”

 

“Why am I training with Mike?” Jensen asked. “I would think that I was the one training with Chad, since I can’t freeze him.”

 

“Mike’s got secondary powers. He’s a medium, too.”

 

“Why would I be training with someone who my powers don’t work on?” Jared asked, folding his arms.

 

“You’ll actually be training with two people, Jared. Chad’s there to guide you, and Tom will be there as well.”

 

“So he’s my guinea pig?” Jared snorted.

 

Christian smiled. “Something like that.” He paused a moment and then stood. “Babe?” he said turning to Steve. Steve was somewhat caught off guard, as Christian didn’t often use endearments like that in front of others.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Why don’t you escort Jared to meet Tom, I’ll take Jensen down to the house to meet Mike,” he said, coming around from behind his desk and joining them.

 

“Gentlemen,” Steve said motioning for them to stand. 

 

When they got to the door, Jensen leaned up and kissed Jared quickly. “You need me, you come get me, ok?”

 

Jared smirked. “And if you need me, you come get me.”

 

Jensen snorted and kissed him again. “I love you,” he whispered. 

 

”Love you, too,” Jared answered.

 

~

 

 

Steve led them downstairs and out into the yard, Jensen walking beside Jared, both behind Steve. Christian had fallen behind when someone who was practicing with a young girl, who looked to be about seventeen years old, stopped him, so Jared just followed along with the others.

 

Jared and Jensen both came to a stop when Steve quit walking, and stood to watch as a thirtyish African American man pointed gun at a gorgeous dark haired man and fired.

 

Jared yelped when the gun went off, and then stood there amazed as he watched the bullet hit the man in the chest and literally bounce off of him and hit the ground.

 

Steve chuckled at the looks on Jensen's and Jared’s faces. “Tom,” he called to the dark haired beauty, “come here!”

 

Tom smiled and jogged up to them, patting the other man on the back. “Thanks Kouse,” he told him.

 

“Not a problem,” he smiled and walked away.

 

“Gentlemen, this is Tom Welling. Tom, this is Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. Jared is your new charge.”

 

“Hmmm,” he said appreciatively. “The golden boy? He’s mine?”

 

“Actually,” Jensen growled, “he’s mine.”

 

Tom chuckled low. “Calm down pretty one, I have my own boy – I sure don’t need yours.”

 

“Dude, he shot you!” Jared exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, my skin is impenetrable.” 

 

Jared’s mouth was hanging open. Tom snapped his fingers in Jared’s face. “You ok?”

 

“MAN! You’re like fucking Superman or something, can you like – leap tall buildings in a single bound?” Jared grinned.

 

Tom snorted and rolled his eyes. Steve coughed ‘loser’ into his hands, and Jensen started laughing.

 

“Superman is a pussy,” Tom answered. “I soooo could kick his lanky ass.”

 

Jared laughed and turned to Jensen. “See ya later baby,” he smiled and kissed him. “I’ll be with Clark Kent if you need me.”

 

Jensen snorted again, nodded in their direction, then started following Steve over the grounds toward one of the houses. Jensen heard Jared groan when Chad walked up and said “Alright Jay-red, you ready to fuck with Tom’s brain?”

 

~

 

Jensen walked into a medium sized house. There were only three rooms in the entire place. The walls were brick and bare; there was one couch and one chair in the main area. Off to the side was a small room that looked like a kitchen. The only contents in that room were a refrigerator and small table and chairs. The third room was a bathroom.

 

Standing in the main room looking out the window was the man from the side of the road the previous day. Mike.

 

“Hey Mikey,” Steve chuckled, “this fine looking kid is Jensen.”

 

“Dude, I’m thirty,” Jensen laughed at the kid remark.

 

“I’m three hundred and fifteen,” Steve said with raised eyebrows, “and Mike, he’s gonna be one hundred and fifty tomorrow!” he said, slapping the bald man on the back.

 

“What happened to your hair?” Jensen asked bluntly.

 

“When you have the power of fire, but can’t control it…sometimes it’s best to take away anything flammable,” Mike answered.

 

“Yeah, be glad he can control it. He had to train the first several months practically naked,” Steve snorted.

 

Mike walked around Jensen and came to a stop in front of him. “You can freeze time?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Mike nodded at Steve. “Freeze him.”

 

“I can’t just do it. Not always. It usually just happens on a fluke. I’ve been practicing and trying to do it at will, but it just doesn’t always work like that,” Jensen answered.

 

Mike pulled a knife from it's sheath at his hip. He held it blade-side, then turned and threw the knife at Steve. 

 

“Fuck!” Jensen gasped holding his hands up. The knife and Steve froze.

 

“Very good,” Mike said, walking over to the knife and plucking it from it's spot in mid air. “You need to work on controlling the power, not allowing the power controlling you through your emotions.”

 

“What would have happened if I didn’t freeze it? Huh? That knife would have went right into his chest,” Jensen snarled just as Steve unfroze.

 

“I would have moved it away from me with my mind,” Steve answered. “But you won’t have that luxury all the time. Of course, we won’t use real people again for quite a while, but you get what I mean. See you later…” 

 

With that said, Steve turned and left Jensen to start working with Mike.

 

 

~*~

 

Christian bolted straight up in bed, a low hoarse cry of “NO!” filling the air. Steve was startled out of his slumber when Christian scrambled off of the bed and dashed into the bathroom.

 

He got up and found him heaving into the toilet. Steve turned on the hot water and wet a washcloth. He knelt down beside him and ran the cloth across his mouth. “Wanna talk about it?”

 

Christian reached up and flushed the toilet and leaned back against the wall. “No,” he said scrubbing his hands across his face.

 

Steve sighed long and hard. It actually sounded more like a growl than anything. “You’re hiding something from me. You have been for a long time. I don’t understand why. You’ve never kept anything from me. Ever. What’s going on?” Steve sat down in front of him Indian style and placed his hands on his knees. “I’ve let it go for a long time, Christian, I haven’t nagged you about it or anything. I want to know.”

 

Christian sighed. “I keep having visions of…” Christian shuddered, “of you dying. Jeff kills you because – because Jason gets you out into the open. I’ve been hoping against hope that they were wrong. That Jason wasn’t their spy…but I know better.”

 

Steve closed his eyes and his breath started to go shallow.

 

“Babe, no - don’t. We need to find out what he’s told them!”

 

Steve opened his eyes, and they were bright blue. Christian knew that he was too late. Steve had already reached out with his powers; Chris knew that Jason was dead.

 

“What about Sandy?” Steve asked, his voice flat and monotone.

 

“I don’t know,” he answered. “I’m not sure. I’ve not seen that she has outright betrayed us…but –“

 

“But what?” 

 

“I’ve seen her in a vision having dinner with Jeff. But I could be having that vision so that we send her to him. I just – I DON’T KNOW!” Christian shouted, banging his head back against the wall.

 

Steve started to breathe more slowly, his temperament calming. “It’s alright,” Steve soothed. “You know that I had to do it. I promised my life to this cause, a long time ago. I held my father in my arms as he slowly died from what that fucking Wraith did to him. I have to be ruthless.”

 

“If you were ruthless, you’d kill Jeff.”

 

Steve knew that he was right. When it came to any other Wraith, he had no problem if The Collective were in possible danger, he’d kill them, no questions asked. He also knew that they would more than likely pay a price for killing Jason. Jeff would make sure to kill one of theirs in retaliation. 

 

“I can’t kill him Christian, I’m sorry, I just can’t,” he whispered, getting up off of the floor and heading to the door. He stopped and looked back at his lover sitting on the cold tile. “He’s my brother – I can’t do it.”

 

tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Two months had passed since Jensen and Jared had joined The Collective in California. They’d been training hard every day, their bodies so exhausted by the end of the day that they on more than one occasion collapsed into bed and slept in their clothes until the next morning.

 

The alarm went off, Jared rolled over slightly on top of Jensen and smacked the buzzer off. Jensen grinned up into his face, “Good morning.”

 

Jared took his mouth, kissing him deep and long. 

 

Jensen giggled into his mouth and gently pushed his chest. “Jay – come on, we’ll be late.”

 

“Fuck them. I don’t care. Do you know how long it’s been since we made love?”

 

Jensen frowned. “Last week?” he asked.

 

“Seven weeks Jensen - seven long, tiring fucking weeks; I’m not training today. I’m spending the day with you - in bed. Fuck them.”

 

Jensen snorted, his hand coming up to cup Jared’s cheek. “They’ll just be up here banging on the door, hell, Christian will probably bust in here and demand us out of bed.”

 

“Then I’ll convince him that he’s a fucking ostrich and needs to go bury his head in the fucking sand and lay an egg or something.”

 

Jensen howled out in laughter. “OH.MY.GOD. You soooo have to do that to someone. I want to see some idiot trying to bury their head in the sand!” Jensen giggled.

 

Jared rolled fully on top of him and kneed his legs apart. Jensen looked up at him, his eyebrows raised.

 

“I’m gonna make love to you Jen,” he whispered as his lips ghosted over Jensen’s. “Gonna take you.”

 

Jensen swallowed - he’d never bottomed before. For anyone – not even Jared. 

 

“Jay…” he said cautiously.

 

“Jen, I want to be inside you. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop. Please, just let me,” he said kissing his lips gently, “let me love you.”

 

Jensen nodded, his hands sliding up into Jared’s hair and pulling his mouth back to his.

 

Jared growled as the phone started to ring. “WHAT?” he yelled into it.

 

“Good morning, this is Taylor. It’s after nine and…”

 

“Yeah, well we’re staying in today. I do NOT want to be disturbed. You understand me? Nobody comes to the door, nobody comes in this room, no more phone – nothing! You hear me?”

 

Taylor sat there a moment, the deafening silence building. “Hello?” Jared said. “Did you hear me?”

 

“Yes, um – I’ll transfer you to Mr. Kane’s office.”

 

“Fucking hell,” Jared growled rolling over onto his back.

 

“What can I do you for Jared?” Christian's Southern drawl ebbed over the phone.

 

“We’re not training today. Period. I don’t want any phone calls, no one coming to the door. Nothing. We’ve been training every fucking day since we got here, and it just isn’t happening today. You got it?”

 

Christian chuckled. “Sure thing Jared. No need to get huffy. You’re not a prisoner or anything.” 

 

Jared frowned. “Then why have you people been killing us for the last two months seven days a week?”

 

“Because you came downstairs to train dumb ass,” Christian laughed.

 

Jared slammed the phone in the cradle. “I really fucking hate them sometimes.”

 

Jensen reached over and turned Jared’s face to meet his. “I don’t wanna talk about them right now.” Jensen pulled Jared back over on him. “You were telling me what you wanted to do to me, and I think that you need to get back to it,” he smirked, opening his legs, allowing Jared to settle against him.

 

Jared groaned at the feeling of Jensen’s hard cock pushing against his own growing erection. “Gonna make it good Jense…gonna love you all day.”

 

Jared snaked his body down under the covers and slowly peeled Jensen’s boxers down his legs. He pulled the sheet off of them, his body poised at the bottom of the bed at Jensen’s feet. “Turn over for me.”

 

Jensen rolled over onto his stomach and let out an embarrassing whimper when Jared pushed his legs apart and leaned over taking one of his cheeks into his mouth, biting down of the supple flesh. Jared gently pulled apart his ass and licked up the length, his tongue circling the puckered knot.

 

“Guhhhhhh,” Jensen shivered. “Oh shhuuuu…shit!”

 

Jared smiled against his entrance, his hot breath huffing against him. Jared flicked his tongue against the small ring again, eliciting another moan and pant from his lover. He pressed against the opening, the tip of his tongue breeching through. Jensen got to his knees and raised only his lower half off of the bed, presenting himself wider to Jared’s probing tongue.

 

He chuckled against Jensen’s hole, the vibrations causing extra stimulation and making him back his ass closer to Jared’s face.

 

Jared pressed his thumbs on either side of the knotted ring and pulled him apart, the tips of his thumbs gently slipping inside. He pushed his tongue deeply inside him and began to lick him wider and wider open. Jensen was moaning into the pillow underneath him, his hands fisted in the fitted sheet on the bed so tight that his knuckles were white. Jared moved his face away and pushed a finger inside him, probing forward to the exact spot that would send Jensen crashing over the edge.

 

“Jared…J – uhhhh!” Jensen croaked as he came hard and thick onto the bed his cock pulsing load after load without ever being touched.

 

Jared pulled Jensen up so that he was on his hands as well and positioned himself directly behind him. He pressed the tip of his cock inside, the muscles giving and sucking him deep. Jared canted his hips slightly, inching in slowly – listening intently to Jensen’s hiss at the stretch burn that he knew his lover was feeling.

 

“You ok?” he whispered, his hand caressing up Jensen’s spine.

 

Jensen moaned an “mm-hm,” through clenched teeth, so Jared pushed forward until his balls were pushed snuggly against his ass.

 

He pulled back slowly and eased his way back in, his hands firm on Jensen’s hips. He watched as a glistening sheen of sweat started to appear on Jensen’s back, beading and rolling down his sides. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the center of his spine licking and sucking at the salty moisture. 

 

Jensen’s head was hanging down between his arms, his plump bottom lip caught in his teeth, eyes closed tight – his body drinking in the sensations coursing through him. A low moan escaped his lips followed by a barely audible “harder.”

 

Jared took that as a full on green light and started to pull Jensen back against him as he thrust forward. Jared knew the instant that his cock smashed against Jensen’s prostate because his arms gave from underneath him, his torso falling against the bed – incoherent babbling following. Jared tried to angle his hips so that he could brush against that very spot thrust after thrust.

 

Jensen cried out when his cock spurted again underneath him, his body shaking and trembling. Jared snapped his hips forward one final time, Jensen’s muscles clamping down hard on his cock. He fell forward, pushing Jensen fully on the bed and continued to hump into him through his orgasm.

 

Jared laid his head between Jensen’s shoulder blades, his cheek pressing into the soaked skin. “God damn,” he panted. 

 

“Yeah,” Jensen mumbled. “Good.”

 

Jared snorted out a laugh and eased himself out of Jensen's body with a slick pop. He rolled over onto his back and threw his arm over his eyes.

 

Jensen scooted off of the bed and walked toward their bathroom. Jared heard the water come on and then felt a dip in the bed and the warm sensation of the washcloth swiping across his cock. “Gonna make me hard again,” he whispered. Jensen only chuckled and proceeded to fold the two towels in half he also brought back to the bed and putting them on the wet spot and then laid back down. Jared immediately curled into his warmth as Jensen draped the thin cotton sheet over their exhausted bodies.

 

~*~

 

They woke several hours later and made their way downstairs for an early lunch, both showering and dressing quickly to appease Jared’s whining stomach.

 

Jensen grimaced when he sat down and flipped Jared off for his smug smile. Jared wagged his eyebrows at him and puckered his lips making kissing sounds. “Tonight lover,” he said in a high-pitched voice.

 

“Nu-uh, my ass is off limits for at least two days. I’m already dreading our next PT class. More martial arts…the first time I fall on my ass is gonna hurt like a bitch!”

 

Jared sniggered into his baked Ziti just as Tom pulled out a chair and sat down. Jared looked over at his newfound friend and smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown. “What’s wrong?”

 

Tom blinked back tears, Mike who had just walked up behind him pressed his hands to his husband's shoulders. “You know that young girl, Mariah?” Mike asked.

 

Jared nodded, “Yeah, she’s the one we saw the first day that we were here. She was practicing with – uh – what’s his name, Ryan!” Jared snapped his fingers.

 

“Yeah, Tom and Mariah were really close. Mariah was out with some of the others today, and – “ Mike cleared his throat. “She was killed.”

 

“By who?” Jensen asked.

 

Tom shrugged. “A Wraith. As punishment for Steve killing Jason.”

 

“Why did they let her off of the grounds without proper protection?” Jared asked horrified.

 

“She was with three of the elders, Jared. We thought she was protected. Anyone is allowed off of the ranch as long as there is someone with our young.”

 

Jensen snorted and pushed his plate away. “How old was she?”

 

“Nineteen,” Tom answered. “She was like a sister to me, ya know? I feel so empty.”

 

Mike leaned down and hugged him from behind. “Come on babe, let’s go rest, ok?” Tom nodded and stood, allowing Mike to lead him away.

 

“Jensen, I’m scared. I mean, you wanted to see about us going out tomorrow. Shopping - dinner and a movie. I don’t think that I want to chance it. I mean if something happened to you, I wouldn’t live through that. I wouldn’t. I don’t think we should leave here – not until we are in more control of our powers. I – “

 

Jensen leaned forward and pressed his index finger to Jared’s lips. “Living in fear isn’t living, Jared. We can’t stay here forever. I’m not willing to live a sheltered life and not ever step foot off of this place for the rest of my life. You’ve heard the stories, just like I have, of the things that are coming. There’s gonna be war – and we’re going to be in the center of it. What then? Huh?”

 

“We’ll be better trained by then, Jen. I’m not trying to sound like a coward, because I’m not afraid of much, but losing you.”

 

“You’re not going to lose me. Ok? Chad is coming with us with a date of his own – he can effectively block our powers. You know – “

 

Jared held up his hands, interrupting Jensen. “What if there was a medium with them today? It doesn’t seem to be working too well if there was. I mean Christian told me that anytime someone is off the ranch that isn’t fully in control, or he and Steve leave, a medium is always with them.”

 

“Jared, Mariah was a medium,” Jensen told him. “She’d been here for three years, one of the youngest to come into her powers – that’s why she looked so young, she was only sixteen when they started. I guess that they though she was trained enough to handle it.”

 

Jared sighed and flopped back into his chair. “She was a baby Jensen, and now she’s dead; dead because Steve killed a traitor. What if The Wraiths decide that an eye for an eye isn’t enough? HUH?”

 

Neither man noticed when a pretty dark haired girl walked up to where they were sitting. She cleared her throat. “Excuse me,” she said confidently.

 

Jared turned his head toward her, the look of utter aggravation on his face. “What?” 

 

“My name is Sandy. Christian and Steve would like to see you both in Christian’s office,” and with that said, she turned and walked away.

 

“Well isn’t she cute?” Jensen said. “Like a little Polly Pocket doll.

 

“You are so gay,” Jared snorted getting up and heading to the large office.

 

~

 

Jared raised his hand and knocked on the door. “It’s open,” Steve’s voice bellowed.

 

They walked in and came to seats in front of the large oak desk. Christian was holding a photograph in his hands. He laid the picture down, cleared his throat and said, “I have a job for you Jared.”

 

“A job?” Jensen piped up, “what kind of job?”

 

“We know how The Wraiths got to Mariah, and we need to deal with this in a less obvious way to avoid retaliation again,” Christian said looking over at Steve.

 

“Such as?” Jared asked.

 

Christian handed him a photo. “Her name is Sabine Montrose. She’s been with The Wraiths for close to fifteen years. She has the ability to erase a person’s mind. She just happened to be in the same mall where Mariah, Kouse and Don were today. Kouse saw Mariah talking to her, but thought nothing of it as you can see Sabine looks very young as just as Mariah did. Sabine grasped Mariah around the wrist, when she cried out Kouse and Don rushed forward to help her. Sabine fled, but by the time they got to her, her memory was gone. And Kouse and Don as well as Mariah were unprotected.”

 

“Because she didn’t know she had powers of a medium,” Jared whispered.

 

“That’s what I think. Kouse said that she was hysterical, screaming and crying when they tried to get her to come with them. She caused such a scene that the police were called. Kouse and Don had no choice but to leave. Mariah went into one of the public bathrooms to wash her face and calm down, she was found in there later with her throat slit.”

 

“What is it that you want me to do?” Jared asked.

 

“Sabine leaves the compound daily. They have no reason to fear anything happening to her. I want you to get close enough to her and convince her that she’s…” Christian shrugged, “whatever you want. A child, a dog, I don’t really care. Just alter her mind that she’s not who she thinks she is, and that she doesn’t have any powers. Lead her to believe she lives in fucking Taiwan or something. I want her far away from The Wraiths – and I want her powerless.”

 

“This bitch can erase someone’s mind and you want my boyfriend to get close enough to her to convince her of all of this shit? NO! Nu-uh, not happening. She could know what he’s up to and erase everything. I’m not taking the chance of losing the love of my life because of your fucking cause!” Jensen practically shouted. He turned toward Jared. “Baby, tell me that your not considering this. Please.”

 

“Jen, you were the one that just told me not a half an hour ago that living in fear isn’t living.”

 

Jensen sighed. “I’m going with him.”

 

Christian smiled. “I wouldn’t expect anything less. We’ll cover your mark with makeup. I think that is how Sabine knew she was a Berente, she saw her markings. I suppose that she could have been seen out with a different elder before and someone gotten a photo, but it’s not likely. Nobody leaves the ranch without mediums. You’ll be out tomorrow with Chad, Mike and Tom.”

 

“We think that they will effectively be able to block your powers,” Steve said.

 

“But don’t they know Chad and Mike’s faces?” Jensen inquired. “To me, it would make more sense to bring someone less…familiar?”

 

“It probably would, but they are our most powerful mediums. They can block your powers from being detected from a good distance away. They both know how to blend in.”

 

“How are we supposed to find her?” Jared asked.

 

“We know where The Wraith's base is,” Steve said bluntly.

 

Jensen and Jared both looked stunned. “You what?” Jensen asked, his eyebrows raised high, his face turning a slight pink color. He suddenly felt a rage rising in him. “You mean to tell me that you KNOW where these crazy fuckers live and you aren’t doing anything about it?”

 

“And what would you suggest us do? Barge in there armed and blow them all away? Steal a nuclear weapon and bomb them? Jensen, we are here for the greater good. Yes, we know that there is a war coming, a war against The Wraiths, and we will defend the human population when that becomes necessary, but we’re not going to just kill off their entire group of people for the hell of it,” Christian said pointedly.

 

“Why not? Steve sure didn’t have a problem killing Jason a few months ago? If you don’t have a problem with The Wraiths being here until the war starts, why not just force him off of the ranch?”

 

Jensen was suddenly thrown from the chair he was sitting in and slammed against the wall with Steve’s powers. Steve stood and took three steps toward him when Jared and Christian both stood.

 

Jensen closed his eyes and concentrated, suddenly the room froze and he slid down the wall. He stood and chuckled. He walked over to stand directly in front of Steve; he concentrated and allowed the room to come back to life. He drew back his fist and punched Steve square in the face sending him across Christian’s desk and tumbling to the floor.

 

Christian gasped out in horror and ran around the desk. "Steve!" he said getting down on his knees beside his lover. "You ok?"

 

Steve nodded and stood up, eyes blazing. He turned his eyes on Jensen and lifted his arm. Jared walked over in front of him. "Do you really want to do that?" he asked. Jared's eyes were dark with anger, almost black in color. "I'll fuck you up so bad that you won't even know your own fucking name. Don't.Test.Me." Jared warned. "I have a better control on my powers than you think I do. Don't do it again. Not now, not ever."

 

Christian put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Alright, everybody calm down. Now. This is getting out of control. Steve, you know better," he said spinning his lover around to look at him. Steve pushed Christian away from him and stalked out of the room through the side door. Christian sighed. "Guys, just - go, do whatever it is that you were doing before you came up here. Just, please don't leave. We'll deal with this tomorrow after everyone has had the chance to calm down, ok?"

 

Jensen nodded and grasped gently at Jared's arm. "Come on baby, lets go back to our room."

 

"Christian," Jared started, "You better tell him to stop using his powers like that on people who are here to fight at his side. He's gonna alienate everyone around him, and where will that leave you two?"

 

With that said, Jensen pulled Jared from the room leaving Christian standing there staring at their apartment door, dreading what was waiting behind it.

 

~

 

Jensen slammed the door after Jared followed him through it. Jared jumped at the noise. "Jen?" he said cautiously. 

 

"Stupid, short little fucker. He ever does that to me again, I'll fuck him up Jared. I'll freeze his ass and throw him off the fucking roof!" Jensen growled.

 

Jared chuckled and walked back to his lover. "I don't think we'll have to worry about any of that anymore," Jared said pulling Jensen into his arms. "You're shaking."

 

"I'm pissed off, Jared."

 

Jared tightened his hold on him. "It'll be ok. I think that Christian's gonna have a nice long talk with him." 

 

Jensen sighed and wrapped his arms around Jared. "Do you think we're doing the right thing? Being here?"

 

"I don't know, but it doesn't feel right for us to leave."

 

"Yeah, I guess," Jensen sighed as he snuggled his head under Jared's chin and allowed his boyfriend to slowly rock their bodies back and forth gently.

 

~

 

Christian opened the door and found Steve sitting on the balcony overlooking the grounds of their home. He walked over and threw his leg over the lounge chair that Steve was sitting on and sat down behind him. He slid his arms around his waist and smiled when Steve leaned back against his chest.

 

"What if what happened to Jeff is happening to me?"

 

"You're not like him."

 

"You don't know that. I can't control myself when I get pissed off, babe," Steve said quietly. "It's like something inside me explodes and my mind reacts before I know what I'm doing. When Jeff came into his powers, I was so young. I thought he was so cool ya know?"

 

Christian nodded against his shoulder. "Well, there was a pretty huge age gap between you two at the time. He was almost forty, you were eleven. Guess that's what happens when your father was a Berente too, he could keep knocking women up," he chuckled.

 

"I just don't know what made him choose the path he's on. It's like his powers consumed him and he couldn't control it anymore...and now, I'm facing the same things."

 

"But there's a difference between you and Jeff. You know that you need to work on controlling yourself."

 

"Jeff's so powerful," Steve said shaking his head. "I mean, he's the most powerful one we know. His powers are frightening and the amount of them that he has, it's just -"

 

"And that will be his downfall. He thinks that he's invincible, and he's not. Everyone can be gotten to."

 

"Christian?"

 

"Hm?" he answered, pressing his lips to his lover's neck.

 

"I don't want to live in fear anymore. I'm tired of never leaving here. Staying on these grounds for the rest of my life - "

 

Christian chuckled. "Now you sound like Jared and Jensen."

 

"Uhhh," Steve said letting his head fall against Christian's shoulder, "Jared and Jensen. I guess I owe them an apology, huh?"

 

"It'd help."

 

"Promise me something?"

 

"Anything," Christian promised.

 

"If I get to the point that I'm like Jeff, kill me."

 

"Don't ask that of me."

 

"I don't want to be like that. Promise me."

 

Christian sighed. He loved Steve more than anything in the world, and he would do anything that he asked of him. "I won't allow you to become like Jeff. You have my word."

 

"Thank you."

 

Christian wrapped his arms tighter around Steve's body and pulled him closer. He decided to wait a few days to share the fact that he'd come into another power. Yeah, he decided as Steve turned his head and took his mouth in a deep kiss, it could definitely wait.

 

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Some of you may notice that I sorta changed the name a little....that's because I decided to make this a series.. so the first part is "The Collective: The War Begins".. the story is finally complete, and I am already writing the sequel.

Thanks for reading!!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


* * *

Jensen was pacing in the living room, head down staring at the floor as he walked. 

 

"Jensen, you're making me nervous. Sit down for two seconds."

 

Jensen looked up at his boyfriend and swallowed. "Jay - I - this - I'm..."

 

Jared chuckled low in his throat. "You wanna finish a sentence baby?"

 

"I know my timing sucks, but - I have to do this. I have to. With how things could go today...I just have to," he said walking over in front of him.

 

"Do what?" Jared frowned.

 

Jensen reached out and took Jared's hand and led him over to the couch and sat down, pulling Jared down beside him. "When I met you all those years ago, you were this big, gorgeous goofy eighteen-year old who walked up and hit on me in that bar," Jensen snorted. "God, you were so drunk, but I was a horny twenty-two year old asshole and I thought - why not?"

 

"Jen," Jared started.

 

"Let me finish," he said, gripping Jared's hand. Jared nodded. Jensen took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I took you to my house and just shoved you into my bed and fucked you good and hard, not even caring that you were a virgin. In the morning, this scared kid was staring at me - ya know? I felt like the biggest fucking loser. I felt like I stole your innocence and..." Jensen shivered.

 

"Ok, now I have to interrupt you. Jensen, I told you time and time again - you didn't do anything wrong. I didn't resist you. I remember everything about that night. I went out that night with my friends with the intention of getting laid. It's not like you raped me or something. And besides, two days later this gorgeous fucking man shows up at my parents house with flowers asking me out on a date."

 

"Yeah, that went over well, your folks didn't even know you were gay," Jensen laughed.

 

"I don't regret it, because if none of that had happened, I wouldn't be here with you eight years later."

 

"Which leads me to where we are now. I love you, Jared. You mean everything to me and that's why," Jensen said, letting go of Jared's hands and reaching into his back pocket, "that's why I want to know if..." Jensen swallowed, and opened the box, "you'll marry me." He turned the box toward Jared and showed him the two platinum wedding bands nestled inside.

 

Jared smiled. "You want to get married? For real?"

 

"Yeah, for real. I talked to Mike, and he told me that Caleb, the pastor here for people who wish to go to church, would marry us. Today."

 

"TODAY? You want to get married today? Jensen..."

 

"Yes, with all the things that can go wrong later - I want to be married before something happens."

 

"Jensen, nothing is going to happen to either of us."

 

"You don't know that. This Sabine chick could grab you and erase your memory. Erase our entire eight years together. She could have someone with her, and they could shoot you, or me. I want to be your husband before anything like that can happen."

 

Jared grinned; he wanted nothing more in the world than to be Jensen's husband. "Jen, are you sure that you're doing this for the right reasons?"

 

Jensen's face started to turn pink, then his ears started to darken. "Whoa Jen, now you know that's not how I meant it. I just mean - I don't want you asking me because you're afraid that I'm gonna die or lose my memory. I want to make sure that it's because you want to marry me."

 

"Don't you want to marry me Jared?" Jensen asked.

 

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

 

Jensen took a deep breath and sighed. "Then shut up and say yes."

 

Jared chuckled. "Yes."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Yes. I'll marry you. Right now."

 

Jensen let out a long breath he'd been holding. "Fuck I'm glad you said that, because everyone is down there waiting for us."

 

"Down where?" Jared frowned.

 

"Out back. Mike and Tom sorta blabbed that I was gonna ask you and all the women here went kinda nuts and...where are you going?" Jensen asked when Jared stood and walked to their balcony. He pulled open the doors and looked out over the grounds. There were fold up chairs lined up side by side, all facing a wooden gazebo that was decorated with a few flowers and things that wouldn't come across as too 'girly'. 

 

Jared laughed and turned around to face him. "What would you have done if I'd said no?"

 

"Killed myself..." Jensen laughed.

 

"Naw, I wouldn't allow that. Can't live without you, ya know?"

 

Jensen smiled and pulled him into his arms and kissed him slow and gentle. "So we gonna do this then?" he smiled.

 

"Yeah, and just think - after we're done with the job, it'll be our honeymoon," Jared grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

 

~

 

Jensen walked down toward the gazebo, Mike leading the way. "Don't be nervous dude. It'll all be good. Nothing will change – well other than you’ll be someone’s husband.”

 

“Mike?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Mike snorted out a laugh and looked ahead and saw Jared standing on the steps of the gazebo and started giggling.

 

“What now?” Jensen asked, frowning at his new friend.

 

“You’re the girl coming down the aisle,” he laughed.

 

“Do you want me to kill you?” Jensen asked. “Cause dude – you’re about this far from it,” Jensen said, punctuating his words by holding his thumb and index finger less than an inch apart.

 

“Ah Jensen, my boy, there’s nothing to be nervous about. So calm it, k?”

 

Jensen didn’t hear Mike’s words. All he could see, all he could think about, was his fiancé standing on the steps, dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, which was Jensen’s request, and a black silk button down shirt. Jensen swallowed thickly and had to urge his cock to stand down.

 

Jared smiled at him when Jensen stopped in front of him. “You look hot,” Jensen grinned.

 

“I feel a bit underdressed wearing jeans,” Jared said uncomfortably.

 

“Don’t, it’s how I wanted you to look. And you’re gorgeous.”

 

Jared laughed and slid his finger through the belt loops on Jensen’s black slacks and pulled him close. “And you look good enough to eat,” Jared whimpered as he pressed their mouths together.

 

Jensen had picked out a suit to wear, but Jared asked him to wear the slacks and green button down, and forget the jacket. Jensen was happy to comply; he’d do anything for Jared. Anything.

 

“You sure you want to do this, Jared? I don’t want you to feel like you have to just to make me happy,” Jensen said looking down at the stairs. 

 

Jared reached out and placed his index finger under Jensen’s chin and raised his head up. “I’m not doing this just to make you happy. I’m doing it for me and you. I want to get married, ok?” he said as he bent down and kissed Jensen on the end of the nose.

 

Jensen snorted and walked up the steps, taking Jared’s hand along the way. They stepped in front of Brother Caleb, who smiled at them both, Bible in hand. “Marriage is a union of souls, a blessed event of two people sharing their lives together, and today we gather to join in holy matrimony Jensen and Jared…”

 

~

 

Christian and Steve were the first to congratulate the newlyweds. Christian held out his hand to Jensen. “This is awesome man, really – I wish you two all my best.”

 

“Thank you,” Jensen nodded. “I’m really happy.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve spoke up. “Congratulations.”

 

Jensen smiled at the blond man and shook his hand. Jared, had just shook Christian’s hand. Steve looked up at Jared. “I’m happy for you two. I hope that you’ll be happy.”

 

Jared smiled a genuine smile and wrapped his arms around his husband. “We will, thank you.”

 

Jensen huffed out a deep breath. “I still don’t think that we should be sent on this job today. I mean, I know that we’re doing well with controlling our powers, but I’m still not sure that we’re ready for something like this.”

 

Steve looked over at Christian. “I know that you’re scared that you could lose him, believe me, I understand the inclination and fear. I would lose my mind if something happened to Christian. But honestly, you two are the only ones who can pull this off without it looking like someone in The Collective did something. We don’t want her dead, just a little taste of her own medicine. Forgetting who and what she is. If she suddenly doesn’t come back to their base, Jeff will look for her, but if she’s far far away, he won’t find her. As a matter of fact, we know exactly where we want her sent.”

 

“Where’s that?” Jared asked.

 

“We have an elder who lives in Maui. Nobody knows of his existence but Christian and me. Jeff has many, many powers. One of his most dangerous is that he can make a person age to their true age. We happened upon him using that power on Daniel. Christian managed to get Jeff away from Daniel before he made him his true age, which of course would have killed him since no one lives to be close to three hundred. Daniel’s body aged to about seventy, maybe eighty. So he’s an old man. Jeff thinks that Daniel died, but he didn’t. We just sent him somewhere safe, somewhere where he couldn’t be discovered.”

 

“He’ll die?”

 

“Eventually. Jeff messing with the natural aging process of a Berente messed up everything, so he is aging a little more like a normal person, just not quite as fast as a regular human but not as slowly as we do,” Christian told them.

 

“So we want you to send her to live with her Grandfather,” Steve said air-quoting grandfather. “That she has to go there to take care of him.”

 

“What if she one day remembers?” Jared asked. “What if I don’t do it correctly, and she remembers?”

 

Christian chuckled. “Then Daniel will kill her. He may be old, but he has one of the same powers that Steve has. His telekinesis is amazing.”

 

“If he’s so good, why send him away?” Jensen asked. His tone wasn’t snide or accusing, just genuinely curious.

 

“Because he’s old, and aging more rapidly than he should be. I understand your confusion, but he shouldn’t have to die because he might not be quick enough to take on three or four Wraiths. One, he can handle. But the Wraiths show no remorse for what they do. They don’t care how many of us they kill and they rarely ever strike without having at least a number of four or five to one. Daniel couldn’t fight off that many, powers or not.”

 

“Jensen, can I talk to you?” Jared asked pulling on his hand.

 

They walked away from the crowd of people over to a huge tree offering shade from the heat of the early afternoon. “What’s wrong, baby?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared sat down, stretching his legs out in front of himself, legs spread. He patted the ground between his thighs. Jensen sat down and leaned back against his chest. “I love you, you know that right?” Jared said taking his left hand in his own, bringing it to his mouth. Jared kissed Jensen's finger across the wedding band that he’d just slid on it minutes before.

 

“Yeah, you’re scaring me Jared. What’s wrong?”

 

“Just thinking. I’m a little scared and nervous. I mean, we only have a few hours before we’re off on our first mission.”

 

Jensen laughed.

 

“What?” Jared asked tightening his hold on his husband.

 

“Mission. It’s just funny. You make us sound like spies or something.”

 

“Well, job makes it sound like we’re hitmen. I like mission better.”

 

“Jared, we can refuse to do this. I’ll go upstairs right now and pack our bags and we’ll leave if that’s what you want.”

 

“No, I believe in the cause, it’s just scary to think that one day I’ll have to kill someone, ya know?”

 

Jensen turned his head and nuzzled into his neck. “Yeah, I know. But if you believe in the cause, then you have to fully believe that we’re doing the right thing.”

 

“I know. It’s just hard.”

 

“War is hard, baby,” Jensen said linking their fingers together. “But I want you to be sure that this is what you want to do, Jared. You have to be sure, because after today, there’s no turning back.”

 

“I’m sure. Now let's go up to our room and just, be alone until we have to leave,” Jared said mouthing the words quietly against his ear. “Ok?”

 

Jensen chuckled. “Yeah, imagine how relaxed we’ll be after a few orgasm’s.”

 

~

 

Jensen rolled over toward Jared’s warmth only to find an empty bed. “Jay?” he mumbled as he scrubbed over his face.

 

“Shower!” Jared shouted.

 

Jensen pushed back the sweaty sheets and padded naked across the floor toward the bathroom. He pulled back the door and stepped inside the steamy warmth. “Mind if I join you?” he said sliding his arms around Jared’s waist.

 

Jared turned in his arms. “Of course not,” he growled pressing his lips to Jensen’s throat.

 

“Jay, we – oh shit, we don’t have time, nuhhhhh…” Jensen groaned as Jared wrapped his hand around his cock.

 

“Shhh, just let me,” he whispered as he started a quick pace, his fist twisting as it reached the tip, smearing the come back across the shaft as his hand slid to the base.

 

Jensen leaned against Jared, his head coming to rest on his shoulder. He moaned deep in his throat, the sound desperate and needy. 

 

“Come for me baby,” Jared said biting down on Jensen’s earlobe then sucking on the soft flesh. Jensen’s body shook as his balls started to draw up, his spine tingling, his toes curling. He groaned out Jared’s name as he spilled hot cream across Jared’s hand, some splattering across his thighs.

 

“Jesus,” Jensen huffed as he placed a kiss to his husband’s wet shoulder. He reached down, his hand skimming across the muscled, tanned skin of Jared’s stomach. His fingers met the wiry curls when Jared grasped his wrist.

 

“That was for you, we’ll take care of me later,” he said with a Cheshire Cat grin. 

 

Jensen snorted out a laugh and pulled the washcloth from the edge of the tub and soaped it thoroughly. He turned Jared around and started washing his back in slow lazy circles down to the dip and curve of his ass. He smirked as Jared shivered when he ran the cloth across the cheeks, gently dipping between. He bent slightly and washed the back of his thighs and calves, and went to one knee. “Turn around,” he rasped. Jared turned, and Jensen started at the front of his legs and washed up to his thighs. 

 

His eyes fell on Jared hardening cock, Jensen leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to the tip, his tongue dipping into the slit. Jared growled, his head falling forward to watch Jensen take him into his mouth and suck him to the base, his nose buried in the dark patch of hair. 

 

He swallowed around him, Jared bucking slightly against the pressure surrounding him as he slid his hands down into Jensen’s hair and held his head still. Jared started thrusting in and out of the hot wet heat of his mouth, his hips thrusting erratically and fast.

 

“Jen…Jen,” he whispered, the words falling from his mouth like honey. “Love you,” he panted as his seed spilled into his lover’s mouth.

 

Jensen sucked his until the aftershocks subsided then slowly stood, washing the rest of his body as he came to his feet.

 

“And you call me a girl,” Jared laughed when Jensen finished bathing him.

 

“Shut up,” Jensen laughed as he let Jared start washing his body. “I see you’re doing the same thing, you overgrown woman!”

 

“Yeah, keep it up,” he said, spinning Jensen around and washing his back, slowly lingering on his ass, “and I’ll show you girl tonight when we’re back here.”

 

“Promises, promises.”

 

~*~

 

Jared and Jensen walked out the front door of the house and down the steps. Standing by the same SUV that brought them to California was Chad, standing there waiting for them. 

 

Tom and Mike were already sitting inside the vehicle. 

 

“You guys ready?” Chad asked them.

 

“As ready as we’re gonna be,” Jensen answered. “So, let's go.”

 

Jensen and Jared got in the back with Tom, Chad got behind the wheel and pulled out, driving down the long drive.

 

 

~

 

They drove to the local mall and parked the car. “Hey, wait a minute, I thought we were going to their base to watch for her to leave,” Jensen asked.

 

“We had someone else watching. Someone who wouldn’t be spotted,” Chad answered.

 

“Like who?”

 

Tom turned to look at him. “His name is Brandon, you haven’t met him. He lives on his own.”

 

“So why would he be less noticeable?”

 

“He’s a shapeshifter,” Mike answered.

 

“Shapeshifter? What the fuck is that?” Jensen frowned.

 

“Just what it sounds like genius, he can change shapes to whatever he wants. Today, I believe he was sitting on the phone wires as a bird out front, waiting for her to leave,” Mike laughed.

 

Chad parked the car and the five of them headed into the mall.

 

Jensen and Jared walked the mall far ahead of Tom, Chad and Mike. Mike was wearing sunglasses and a ball cap, hiding his bald head, and was dressed in a manner so unlike him. He was wearing jogging pants and a black t-shirt.

 

Tom was wearing your everyday jeans and t-shirts. He’d be less noticeable, as Christian and Steve wanted for the most part keep him and his powers secret since his flesh could not be pierced by any weapon known to man.

 

Chad was wearing jeans and a hoodie that he had pulled up over his blond hair and wasn’t walking with Tom and Mike, he was a few hundred feet behind Jensen and Jared, but ahead of the other two.

 

Jensen and Jared were walking slowly through the mall looking in the ‘fashionable’ stores for the young blonde Wraith. Jared reached back and scratched at his neck. Jensen pulled his hand away. “Don’t, you’ll rub off the makeup and your mark will be seen. What if she walks up behind us?”

 

“It’s making me itch, besides – my hair is long enough that it’s hiding it.”

 

“Jay,” Jensen suddenly said.

 

“Hm?”

 

“There she is,” Jensen said nodding toward a shoe store.

 

Jensen walked in the store first, Jared close behind. Jensen pulled a shoe off of the display and looked at it and walked over to a sales clerk and asked for the shoe in his size and took the seat across from Sabine. Jared took the seat one away from her. Sabine looked up as Jensen sat down, she immediately smiled broad and batted her eyelashes. “Hi,” she grinned.

 

“Hi,” Jensen said back to her smiling.

 

“I’m Sabine,” she said holding out her hand. Jensen looked at her a moment and then took the chance to take her hand shaking it. 

 

“I’m Jensen,” he said pulling his hand away quickly. “This is Jared, my husband,” he added pointing to Jared.

 

Jared smiled at her and nodded.

 

“Oh, that’s too bad, cause you look good enough to eat,” she said, eyeing him.

 

Jensen laughed. “Well my husband doesn’t think that I’m a waste.”

 

“I imagine not,” she replied.

 

Jared leaned over toward her. “Yeah, he’s the best. We just got married today as a matter of fact.”

 

“Oh, well, congratulations. That’s….nice,” she said flatly and unconvincingly.

 

“So you’re not married?” Jared asked.

 

“No, I’m far too young for that.”

 

“Any family in town?” he pressed on.

 

Sabine started to fidget. She was growing uncomfortable with the questions. Jared noticed her hesitation and odd behavior. He leaned back slightly making sure that she couldn’t reach out and touch him when she suddenly stood. “I have to go, I’m late for my…”

 

“Sit down,” Jared told her, his powers coming into play. Sabine complied.

 

“What are you doing?” she said in a slightly raised voice.

 

“Shut up, not another word,” he told her. Sabine closed her mouth, but tears started to well up in her eyes. “Your name is Miranda Nichol. You have a grandfather named Daniel who lives in Maui. He’s old and needs help. You’re leaving today and getting on a plane to fly and meet him. You’ll leave here and speak to noone…”

 

Jared went on talking to her, telling her that she would have no memory of her past. Jensen was concentrating on watching her to make sure that she wouldn’t lunge toward Jared or himself, wanting to make sure that he was ready to freeze her if need be. Neither man noticed the two men who entered the store.

 

One of the men walked forward and grasped Jensen by the shoulders, tumbling his chair backwards. Jared jumped up shouting “NO!” but it was too late, the second man had plunged a knife deep inside Jared’s stomach and turned to pull Sabine up on her feet. Jensen scrambled to his feet and saw Jared as he grasped his stomach, blood pouring through his fingertips, his body falling to the floor.

 

“Jared!” Jensen screamed as he froze the entire room, including his husband. Jensen knelt down beside him and concentrated on Jared, and only Jared unfroze. 

 

“Jen…” he whispered.

 

“You’re gonna be ok,” Jensen assured, him moving Jared’s hands away and lifting the shirt to look at the wound. Jared’s skin was torn jaggedly upward where the man twisted the knife once it was inside his body and then relentlessly jerked his hand upwards slicing him open.

 

“Jen…it’s bad,” he choked, blood splattering from his mouth.

 

“No, you’re gonna be ok. I’m gonna make sure you’re ok,” Jensen said as tears started filling his eyes and tipping over the edge. 

 

“I don’t think so…Jen, listen to me. I want you to promise me that you’ll stay. This is for the greater good. Don’t let me die in vain.”

 

Jensen placed his hand over the wound and lowered his head kissing Jared gently, holding him with his free arm. When Jared’s body went limp Jensen buried his face in his neck and sobbed. He never saw the orange glow that started to emanate from his hand, which was poised over the wound.

 

He let go of Jared’s limp form, gently laying him down on the ground. He walked over to the man who had picked up Sabine, and grasped his head in his hands and jerked harshly, breaking his neck. The man’s body didn’t fall as he was still frozen, Jensen turned to the other man, who suffered the same fate.

 

“Jensen!” Mike called out as he rounded the corner, followed by Chad. Both men stopped dead in their tracks as they watched Jensen yank Sabine from the stranger’s arms and break her neck, discarding her body on the floor.

 

“I want to know where their base is,” Jensen growled, his chest and hand soaked in Jared’s blood. Chad looked astonished at the anger vibrating off of him.

 

“Jensen, lets get him back to the ranch, we have the best doctors – you can freeze him and he’ll stop bleeding,” Chad told him. Jensen grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him across the nearest table. 

 

Mike had pulled out his phone and called Christian. “It’s went to hell, three dead Wraiths, and Jared…” he said his voice breaking slightly.

 

“TELL ME WHERE IT IS,” Jensen shouted in Chad’s face.

 

“I’m not telling you so you can run off half cocked and get yourself killed.”

 

Jensen drew back his fist and aimed a blow at Chad’s face only for Chad to counter and hit Jensen hard enough to knock him out with one well-aimed punch.

 

~

 

Christian closed his cell and looked at Steve. “I have to go – I’ll explain later…just forgive me for not telling you sooner…” he said.

 

“Sorry for what?” 

 

But as the words fell from Steve’s mouth, Christian disappeared from sight, leaving a very stunned lover staring dumbly at the space that had just been vacated by him.

 

~

 

Christian appeared at Mike’s side, startling him, “Jesus fucking CHRIST!” he yelped. “When the fuck did you start being able to teleport?”

 

“A few days ago,” Christian said as he walked away and headed over to Jared’s side. “Why is the room still frozen with him out cold?” Christian wondered out loud pointing to Jensen.

 

“We were just trying to figure that out. The whole mall is frozen, Christian. Maybe his emotion made his power quadruple or something,” Chad shrugged.

 

Christian pulled up Jared’s shirt and frowned.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Mike asked.

 

“Whose blood is this all over Jared?”

 

“Jared’s,” Chad said walking forward. “Wait, why aren’t you frozen? Shouldn’t you have frozen when you popped in here?”

 

“Later, ok? Now look, there’s no wound,” Christian answered showing off Jared’s stomach. Just then Jared gasped and sat up.

 

“What?? What happened?” he asked, looking at Christian. “Where’s Jensen?”

 

“I uh – I knocked him out. He was a little,” Chad replied twirling his index finger around in circles around his temple.

 

“I was stabbed. I felt that knife tear into me, I felt it rip me open. I don’t…I don’t understand,” he said looking down at his stomach.

 

Christian stood and pulled Jared up. “Look, you three get the hell out of here, drag Tom’s frozen ass to the SUV. I’ll take Jensen as soon as you’re gone. I don’t want anyone here when all of these people unfreeze and find the bodies.”

 

“Find the bodies?” Jared gasped. “What…” he stopped mid-sentence. “Oh God, Jensen killed them,” he whispered.

 

“Mike, get to the back and get the surveillance erased.”

 

“Yeah,” he said walking past him quickly.

 

“Jensen killed them, because he thought I was dead.”

 

“Jared, how the hell did you heal? Have you been experiencing new powers?” Christian asked him.

 

“What?” Jared said confused, “no, nothing.”

 

“Then it must be Jensen. Only he didn’t know that he could do it.”

 

“Do what, heal people?”

 

Christian nodded.

 

“Alright, the computer surveillance is wiped clean,” Mike announced returning to the room. 

 

“Good, now you guys get out, looks like he’s starting to wake up. I want him home when he fully comes to. Y’all try and hurry and get home, ok?”

 

“You think it’s wise to let him come to without Jared there? Couldn’t you just poof with both of them?” Chad asked.

 

“I’ve just started to get a grip on this, I’m hoping that I can get me and Jensen back without ending up in Tibet or somewhere, I’m not gonna risk three of us, now go!”

 

Jared nodded and followed Chad and Mike out of the store, heading off to get Tom. 

 

Christian leaned down and grasped Jensen’s arm and concentrated on home, hoping like hell he didn’t miss the target and end up far, far away.

 

tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

Christian appeared in the middle of his and Steve's living room. Steve had been pacing back and forth like a maniac, wondering if his boyfriend was alright.

 

"Christian!" he gasped, "what the fuck...?"

 

"Let GO of me," Jensen shouted, wrestling from Christian's grip, turning and punching him in the face.

 

Christian stumbled slightly, but remained on his feet. "Calm down, boy," Christian growled, "don't make me get medieval on your ass!"

 

Jensen snorted. "Get outta my face, vision boy," he growled, a dangerous smirk playing across his face. “I’ll freeze your ass and throw you out the fucking window!”

 

Christian reached out and grabbed Jensen around the throat. Jensen immediately went to his knees, gasping. "Just because you've only heard me talking about visions doesn't mean that visions are my only gift," he said, his voice low, gravelly and dangerous.

 

Jensen was practically paralyzed, he couldn't move, talk; he could barely even breathe. He felt like something was coursing through his veins...like something was leaving him. But it wasn't exactly his life force. It was something else.

 

Steve chanced reaching out to Christian. He knew that it was dangerous to grab or touch him when he was draining someone of his or her power. "Christian, let him go," he said calmly. "Let him go."

 

Christian released him and squatted down. "Now then, since you're calm and actually listening to me, Jared will be here in a few minutes."

 

"Great. Good. It'll be nice to bury my husband on my wedding day," Jensen said, rocking back and forth slightly.

 

Christian reached out again, laying his hand on his shoulder. "He's not dead, Jensen. You saved him. He's alive and kicking."

 

Jensen looked up at him. "What?"

 

Christian smiled. "Seems that you've come into another gift. The ability to heal," Christian shrugged, "and kill. You'll be able to do either with a touch."

 

"How do you know?"

 

Christian stood and grasped Jensen around his arms and pulled him to his feet. "Because just a minute ago, I got a small taste of your powers. Don't worry; it wasn't enough that they will be gone. I didn't hold on long enough for that."

 

Jensen looked at him, a deep creased line between his eyes strong from the heavy frown adorning his face. "Jared's alive?" he whispered.

 

Just then the door flew open and Jared burst into the room. "Jensen!"

 

Jensen's eyes rolled back in his head, his world going black.

 

~*~

 

Chad helped Jared carry Jensen back to their room and get him settled on the bed. “Thanks man,” Jared said holding out his hand and offering him a shake. 

 

Chad smiled and shook his hand. “Glad to help.” Chad walked back to the bedroom door, stopped and turned around. “Jared?”

 

“Yeah?” Jared answered, looking away from Jensen’s limp form.

 

“Get him to talk about it, ok? He killed three people today, and regardless of the reason why, it’s gonna affect him. The uh – the first time I killed a Wraith, I did it out of self defense, too. He would have killed me if I hadn’t killed him. But it was still hard to deal with. If it wasn’t for Christian and Steve, I might have gone off the deep end. Don’t let him clam up on you, ok?”

 

Jared gave a slight smile and nodded. “Thanks Chad. For everything.”

 

“Let me know if you need anything.”

 

“I will,” Jared told him. Chad left the room and closed the door behind him. Jared sighed and looked at his husband. “You’ll be ok, I promise.”

 

~

 

Jensen was lying on the bed, flat on his back. Jared had pulled off his shirt and shoes and wiped off all of the blood that was still on his hands. He then stood and pulled off his own bloody shirt and cleaned the blood from his stomach. He sat down on the edge of the bed, gently caressing his husband’s face. “Come on baby, wake up,” he whispered quietly.

 

Jensen’s eyes began to flutter. “That’s it, open your eyes,” Jared smiled as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“Jared,” Jensen gasped, reaching out to touch him. 

 

Jared smiled and grasped his hand and pulled it to his face. “I’m here Jen,” he said, closing his eyes and leaning against Jensen’s palm.

 

Jensen sat up and pulled Jared into a tight hug. “God, I thought I lost you,” he whispered, his lips pressing down on the shell of Jared's ear.

 

“I’m ok, you saved me, Jen. I’m here because of you. And – “

 

Jensen cut him off, engulfing his mouth in a deep, desperate kiss. Jared leaned into him, pushing Jensen down on the bed, his body slightly draping across Jensen’s smaller frame.

 

Jensen pushed Jared over onto his back and snaked an arm under him, the other laying across his stomach. He settled his head on Jared’s chest, his ear right over his heart and tightened his grip. “Hold me?” he asked. “Hold me so that I know you’re real?”

 

Jared wrapped his arms tightly around him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you.”

 

Jensen shuddered at Jared’s words. “I love you, too.” Then his body gave in to the emotional exhaustion and he fell asleep.

 

~*~

 

Jared woke at close to three in the morning to an empty bed. He got up and called out Jensen’s name, but no answer came. He walked out into the living room and found the balcony doors open. Jensen was sitting on a chair, sipping on a beer.

 

“Hey,” Jared said softly, so as not to startle him.

 

“Hey.”

 

“You ok?”

 

Jensen shook his head. Jared ambled out onto the balcony and pulled another chair right in front of Jensen’s. “Wanna talk about it?” 

 

“I – “ Jensen took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh. “I killed people yesterday, Jared. I killed them without even thinking. Without even realizing what I was doing. That girl…”

 

“Was a murderer who killed in cold blood, Jensen. You were defending your own life. If you think for one second that they wouldn’t have killed you, you’re dead wrong. Yeah, sure, you may have been fueled by anger at thinking I was dead, but in the end, you were also preserving your own life as well.”

 

Jensen tipped the bottle back again. “Yeah,” he whispered.

 

Jared placed his hand on Jensen’s knee. “I don’t know how you feel or what it feels like to have taken a life, but you know what? I believe in this cause. We’re doing what we’re doing to sustain human life and the way of living that people have lived for centuries. If the Wraiths come into power, it’ll be slavery all over again. I’m not sorry that you killed them. I’m only sorry that you’re having trouble dealing with it.”

 

“I don’t know how to get over the guilt that I’m feeling, Jared. Three people are dead because of me.”

 

“Maybe you should talk to someone who knows what you’re going through,” Jared suggested. “Chad said that he’d do anything he could to help.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“I’ll call him,” Jared said, standing up.

 

“No Jared, it’s the middle of the night.”

 

“He won’t care. Trust me.”

 

And Chad didn’t care. He came to their door ten minutes later dressed in black jogging pants and a white wife beater. 

 

“Thanks for coming,” Jared said, standing aside for Chad to come in.

 

“Not a problem. He on the balcony?” Chad asked. Jared nodded. “K, give us a bit, ok?”

 

“I’d like to be out there with him, actually,” Jared answered.

 

“I know you would, but he’s feeling guilty for what he did, and he did it because he thought you were dead, Jared. I think that it’d be easier for him to talk about this if you weren’t there. He’s feeling guilty for not being sorry but at the same time he is sorry. If you’re out there listening to him say that he wished he didn’t kill them, then he’s going to be worried that you’ll think you’re not worth killing someone over. Does that make sense?”

 

Jared sighed. “Yeah, it does. If he gets really upset though...”

 

Chad held up his hands interrupting him. I’ll come get you straight away.”

 

Jared turned and went into their bedroom and shut the door. He knew that if he stayed out in the living room, he’d be straining to listen, so he figured that it’d be better to just go to bed.

 

~*~

 

Jensen crawled into bed a little after six AM. He slid quietly under the covers and spooned up against Jared’s back, his hand finding purchase around his waist. Jared hadn’t been asleep; he’d been lying there, wondering and worrying what exactly Jensen and Chad had been talking about. 

 

He knew that Jensen was probably exhausted, so he just linked his fingers with Jensen’s and snuggled back into his warmth, smiling when Jensen pressed his face against the crook of his neck. “I love you,” Jensen whispered.

 

“And I love you,” Jared said, turning his head and kissing him. “Let’s get some sleep.”

 

Jensen snorted out a laugh. “Yeah. Chad’s telling Steve and Christian that we’re to be left alone for a few days.”

 

“Good. Maybe we should think about taking a few days away from here. What do you think?”

 

“That’d be nice. But I don’t think that they’d want us to be out in the open. Chad said that Jeff will retaliate something fierce and that there were probably more Wraiths there, and that they’ll know what I look like. He said that Christian and Steve are certain that Jason told them about our powers, so when they unfroze, they’ll know that I’m the one who killed those people.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I wouldn’t want to risk leaving the ranch. We’ll just relax here. Maybe go fishing later today. Tom told me that there is a pretty big pond at the end of the property, and there are plenty of fish in there. What do you think? Just lying by the pond, fish a while? I’ll even make a picnic – what do you say?”

 

“You big ole girl!” Jensen laughed.

 

“Maybe, but I’m your big ole girl!”

 

~*~

 

Steve walked into their office. Everyone usually referred to it as Christian’s office, but it was really theirs.

 

“Where are they?”

 

Christian looked up from the book that he was reading. “Out at the pond. Chad suggested they have a few days off.”

 

“You think Jensen’ll be ok?”

 

“Yeah, he’s a tough kid. He knows that he did what was necessary. It's understandable that he's having trouble dealing with it, though."

 

"So."

 

"Soooooo, what?"

 

"Why didn't you tell me that you developed another power?" Steve asked, his voice calm and even.

 

Christian sighed and closed the book that he was reading. "I was going to tell you, but then we had that whole conversation about me killing you if you turn into Jeff...and it just wasn't the right time. I wasn't keeping it from you."

 

"Sure seems that way."

 

Christian chuckled. "I would have told you, you know that. Sometimes, it just takes me a little longer to deal with things before I'm ready to share them. I've been like this since you met me, Steve. I'm not gonna change."

 

“Yeah, well, I don’t like it when you’re secretive. It makes me feel like you don’t trust me,” Steve said, his eyes narrowed, his voice etched with a hint of anger.

 

Christian smiled and rolled back from the desk and patted the top of it. “C’mere.”

 

Steve folded his arms across his chest. “No, I’m not gonna come over there. You’re not going to make this go away with your charm and sex, Christian.”

 

“I’m not. Well – sex sounds good,” he grinned his wicked smirk, “but just come here. Please.”

 

Steve sighed and walked over to his side. Christian stood and grabbed him around the waist, hoisting him up on the desk and then he sat back down, sitting between Steve's legs. Christian looked down, placing his hands on his knees. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner. I wasn’t trying to be secretive or hide anything. It really had more to do with the things we talked about, you asking me to promise you that I would kill you if you turned into Jeff. Then after that, I don’t know, I just didn’t tell you. It wasn’t my intention to keep it from you, ok? I’m sorry. You know that I love you and would never intentionally hurt you.”

 

Steve nodded. “Don’t do it again.”

 

Christian wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on Steve’s thigh. “I won’t. You have my word.”

 

Steve snorted, threading his hands through Christian’s long hair. “You so know how to push my buttons, you know that?”

 

Christian laughed. “Yeah, and you know how to push mine.” Christian looked up and smiled at the love of his life. Steve leaned down and took his mouth, his tongue sliding between Christian's soft lips. He would never tire of the way his lover tasted or the sounds that he made when they were making love; or looking into those blue eyes, knowing that he loved him to the depths of his soul.

 

“Come on,” Steve said, sliding off the desk, his body trapped against it when Christian stood up.

 

“Come on where?”

 

“I thought that you said sex sounded good?” Steve answered, walking to their attached apartment and opening the door. “Unless you’re too worn out. I mean you are kinda old,” he laughed, shutting the door with a resounding bang.

 

“Ohhh – you’re so gonna pay for that one, Carlson,” Christian said, giving chase.

 

Christian came through the door and didn’t see Steve anywhere in the room. He frowned, looking around for him when suddenly he was hurled across the room, landing on the couch. “I hate it when you do that,” he grumbled.

 

“Really?” Steve replied, his voice playful in tone.

 

“Yeah, reall – uhhhh” Christian gasped as he was suddenly held down by Steve’s powers.

 

Steve practically glided into the room, his long hair hanging slightly in his face, concealing his blue eyes. He was wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers.

 

Christian raised his eyebrows when Steve straddled his lap. “Let me go,” he whispered.

 

“No.”

 

Christian was not able to move his arms or his legs. He did manage to move his head off of the couch cushion a few inches to meet Steve in a kiss. When Steve pulled back, Christian growled low in his throat, his frustration at not being able to touch Steve evident.

 

Steve slowly pulled the buttons through the holes on Christian's shirt and spread it wide, his muscled, chiseled chest bared for him to enjoy.

 

He leaned down, licking across a hardening, cinnamon colored nipple, sucking it between his lips, biting lightly – eliciting a moan from Christian that made him smile. 

 

“Let me up,” Christian demanded again.

 

“No.”

 

Steve continued his assault on Christian’s body, his mouth traveling lower, licking the hard lines of his abs and dipping into the well that was his belly button, a serious hot spot for them both.

 

“Shiiiiii – guh, Steve – let me up.”

 

“No.”

 

He pulled the button on Christian’s jeans and lowered the zipper, reaching inside and freeing his cock from it’s denim confines. Steve sucked him down, deep-throating him to the base.

 

“Fuuuuuuck!” Christian yelped as Steve swallowed him down. “Jesus….baby, please – “ he begged. Steve ignored his pleas and continued to hold him down with his mind.

 

Steve hummed against his dick and swallowed again, Christian’s body shaking as he pumped his load thick and heavy down Steve’s throat. Christian shouted out Steve's name along with a string of cuss words and the promise that he wouldn’t sit down straight for a month for holding him down like this. 

 

Steve continued to kitten lick Christian's cock through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Then he tucked him back into his underwear and jeans and stretched out on top of him, his elbow coming to rest just beside Christian’s head. He released his telekinetic hold of him and smirked down into his face. “I told you I wasn’t submissive,” he smiled.

 

“You’re lucky that I’m really happy right now, and kinda spent, or I’d fuck you up….” Christian whispered.

 

“Fuck me up against what?” Steve said wagging his eyebrows.

 

“Gimme a minute and I’ll show ya….”

 

 

~*~

 

 

Jensen and Jared were lying on their backs, staring up at the blue sky, stretched out on a thick blanket that Jared had packed with their picnic. Jared was lying lengthwise on the blanket while Jensen was laying widthwise, his head on Jared’s stomach. Their left hands were linked togetherm Jared’s thumb was tracing small, circular patterns on the top of his lover’s hand.

 

“Jared?”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you – does what I did freak you out?”

 

“No.”

 

“You realize what I mean, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, you’re talking about killing Sabine and those other Wraiths yesterday.”

 

Jensen nodded against his stomach and then turned on his side so that he could look at Jared.

 

“No, Jen, it doesn’t bother me. I still love you as much as I did before all that, and I’ll love you for as long as I’m alive,” he whispered, stroking his hand along his husband’s cheek. “Jensen, this is war. It’s gonna be hard, people are going to die. We’ll lose people that we’ve come to care about, and we’ll both kill. That’s what war is.”

 

“I don’t want you to have to.”

 

“You don’t want me to what?” Jared frowned.

 

“Kill.”

 

Jared sat up, pushing Jensen up with him. “Jensen, I’m not some naïve little boy who you need to protect. I’m a grown man who pretty much knows the way of the world. I know what I’m getting into, here, and I’ve told you time and again, I believe in this with all my heart. I will fight to defend the human race, right beside you.”

 

“You really are a cornball, you know that, right?”

 

Jared threw his head back and howled out a laugh. “Yeah, I guess I am,” he said, standing and pulling off his t-shirt and taking off his pants. “Now come on, I wanna go skinny dipping. Take your clothes off.”

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows. “Do I look easy to you?”

 

“Don’t make me start singing again,” Jared warned.

 

“Yeah – ok, please!! I’ll do anything to avoid the singing!” Jensen exclaimed, holding his hands up in a defensive nature, then pulling off his shirt.

 

Jared pulled off his jeans and underwear and headed into the water. Jensen snorted at Jared's bare, white ass as he ran across the grass to the water's edge.

 

“Dude, you totally need to start sun bathing nude so you can get rid of that white ass!”

 

“BITE my ass!” Jared said, turning around and flipping him off.

 

“Oh, I intend to,” Jensen said under his breath as he pulled off his pants and underwear and headed into the water.

 

Jensen swam out to where Jared was and grabbed him and turned him around. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's waist and swam them to the side of the lake where a large boulder sat partially underwater. Jensen pressed Jared’s back against it, their bodies just breaching waist-deep water.

 

Jensen reached down between them and pulled Jared’s leg around his waist. “Get the picture?” he purred.

 

Jared wrapped his other leg around him, their cocks bumping, causing both men to rub furiously against each other.

 

Jensen slid his hands down Jared’s back and let his fingers linger at the small of his back before sliding lower and pressing between his cheeks.

 

He circled around Jared’s hole before pressing inside slowly. Jared rocked his hips against Jensen's finger, “more,” he growled as his hands came up to rest on Jensen’s shoulders, his fingernails digging into Jensen's golden skin.

 

Jensen slid another finger inside Jared, his digits grazing against the spot that caused his husband to shout out and press his ass against him even harder.

 

“Jen…now,” he begged.

 

"Yeah, baby," Jensen whispered against his lips. He pulled his fingers free and guided his dick inside of Jared. Jared tightened his legs around Jensen's lean waist, pulling him deep, his eyes closing, his head falling back against the rock.

 

Jensen slid his hands around to Jared's ass and held onto him as he started thrusting inside of him. "Love you," he panted against Jared's mouth, his voice cracking.

 

Jared lifted his head and looked at him. Jensen had tears in his eyes; he wasn't exactly crying, but the tears were pooling in there, making them look impossibly greener. 

 

Jared slid both his hands up to his face. "I'm ok, Jen," he whispered before kissing him.

 

Jensen slowed his movements, his cock sliding slowly in and out of Jared's body. He set his pace at an agonizingly and almost sluggish rate. Jared's body began to shake as Jensen's cock dragged back and forth across his prostate.

 

"Jensen! Oh God, baby!"

 

Jensen continued his slow assault on Jared, even when the tears tipped over the edge of his eyes and slid down his cheeks. 

 

Their bodies were thrusting against each other, causing ripples across the calm of the pond, the water splashing against their skin and the rock at Jared's back, the slap-slap of it against the stone mingled with their building moans, filling the otherwise quiet of the afternoon.

 

"Jensen..." Jared moaned his name again, his hard dick pressing against Jensen's stomach. "Touch me," he begged.

 

Jensen kissed him, his tongue slipping inside his mouth, licking against his husband's as he wrapped his large hand around Jared's girth. He started to stroke him, his hand twisting at the crown, his thumb dragging across the slit and pressing against the sensitive nerves under the crown. 

 

Jared's body began to shake, his head falling against Jensen's shoulder as his whimpers and pants filled the air. Jensen's thrusts began to quicken as both their orgasms neared. Jared began mumbling Jensen's name over and over as his hands found purchase on his lover's biceps, his fingernails digging into Jensen's skin.

 

"Come for me," Jensen whispered, "come for me." He tightened his grip on Jared's cock, jacking him faster. Jensen felt Jared's release warm against his stomach, his hole clenching, tightening around him, pushed Jensen over the abyss, his own release spilling deep inside Jared's body.

 

Their mingled cries echoed through the trees, the warm California air carrying their passioned keening away with the breeze.

 

Jensen went limp against Jared's body, Jared sliding his arms around him and holding him tight. "We're ok, Jen. I'm here, and I'm not planning on leaving you ever.. It's ok," he said as he caressed his back.

 

"I know, I just - I - it's just scary how close I came to losing you."

 

Jared lifted up, Jensen's flaccid dick slipping out of him, then lowered his legs to the pond floor. "Come on, let's get dressed and head back, the food's gone and now I've worked up an appetite!" he grinned mischievously.

 

Jensen laughed and started walking toward the shore. "You sure know how to ruin a moment."

 

"You love me and you know it!" Jared reminded him.

 

Jensen took Jared's hand in his own. "That I do baby, that I do."

 

~

 

They dressed quietly, and as Jared was stuffing the ill-folded blanket back in the back pack that he used as a crude picnic basket, they both jumped at the booming, explosive sound that permeated the air.

 

"Jensen, that was up at the ranch!"

 

"Oh God, I think they found us! The Wraiths found our base..."

 

With that said, they both set out on a dead run through the scattered trees and brush toward the unknown that waited for them.

 

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

The explosion wasn’t exactly deafening, but it was loud and it shook the entire mansion. “What the…?” Christian said looking over at Steve, who was sitting on the chaise lounge and had been reading a book. 

 

Steve stood when he heard muffled shouts outside their office door. “Christian…” he whispered, his voice low but frightened. 

 

The door burst open, and Jeff walked through it with a wide smile on his face, gun in hand. “Hello little brother,” he chuckled. “Surprised to see me?”

 

Christian stood and came around the desk just as Steve raised his hand to throw him up against the wall or out the window for all Christian knew.

 

“Uh – uh – uh,” Jeff said firing the gun into Christian’s thigh. “Don’t even think about it. You’ll be cleaning up brain’s if I even think you’re trying to use your powers on me, Steve.”

 

Christian fell to the floor, his cry as the bullet tore into his skin filling the air. Steve moved slowly toward him and kneeled down on the floor.

 

“How’d you find us?” Steve asked him calmly as he pulled his belt off and secured it around Christian’s leg to deter the bleeding.

 

“Clairaudience,” Jeff grinned wickedly as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

Christian snorted. “Jason.”

 

Jeff’s smile widened.

 

“Leave it to you to have a power where you can hear the dead,” Christian panted out through clenched teeth, “fucking necromancer.”

 

Jeff laughed low and dangerous. “Not exactly necromancy, I just hear them – I don’t communicate back.”

 

“Great, more reason for you to be even more crazy,” Steve mumbled.

 

Jeff only chuckled again. “So, this is the big, secret base. Not exactly the Hilton,” he snarked.

 

“Yeah, well it’s a hell of a lot better than that run down fucking warehouse-looking piece of shit you live in,” Christian said, holding his hand over his wound.

 

“Shut him up,” Jeff growled. “You know that I can kill him like that,” he said, snapping his fingers.

 

“What do you want, Jeff? Me dead?” Steve asked, standing up.

 

“No, all of you dead,” he snarled as he fired a bullet into his brother’s chest.

 

Christian’s scream of “NOOOOOOOOOOO!” echoed through the house.

 

~

 

Jensen was the first to break through the trees and take in the horror before them. There were people coming out of the mansion. Some looked hurt, others that were already on the laying on the ground actually looked dead.

 

“Fuck!” Jensen gasped as he pulled out his cell and dialed 911, running toward the mansion at the same time. Jared snatched his phone out of his hand and hung it up when he caught up with him. “Jared? What the fuck?”

 

“Jensen, if there are Wraiths here, I don’t think calling the police would be a good idea. I hope like hell nobody around here heard that explosion or we’ll all end up in a fucking lab somewhere being dissected or something,” Jared said, thinking that possibly the fourteen acres and trees hid the noise.

 

Jensen nodded and continued to run up the grounds toward the house.

 

They came to the back of it, and were stunned to see Kouse carrying out Sandy, the pretty petite brunette that Jensen had been admiring as a Polly Pocket doll. “Shit! Is she dead?” Jensen asked him. 

 

Kouse shook his head. “No, her pulse is a little thready, I think she’s just knocked out,” he said, laying her down on the grass away from the house.

 

“Are there Wraiths here?” Jared asked. 

 

“Yes, several - inside,” he said, holding onto Sandy’s wrist, feeling her pulse.

 

Jensen pulled open the back door and went inside. They could hear shouts mingling through out the entire house. 

 

There was a loud crash and the sound of bullets shooting through the air. Jensen gasped and hit the floor as one grazed the outside of his shoulder.

 

“Jensen!” Jared yelped. 

 

“I’m ok, it just surprised me,” Jensen said, looking at the small bleeding spot. “Don’t worry about it. Come on,” he said, getting up and walking slowly toward the room under the stairs. They both knew what that room held - guns, ammo and other weaponry.

 

“Jensen!” Jared gasped, pointing at a man walking casually down the stairs as if he owned the room. 

 

The man heard Jared, his scruffy bearded smile turning into a wicked grin. “Well well well – if it isn’t the golden boy,” Jeff said, cocking his head to the right. “I’ve been really dying to meet you, Jared, ever since Jason handed me the file about you.”

 

Jared swallowed the thick lump in his throat as Jensen took a protective stance in front of his husband.

 

“And if it isn’t our local murderer,” he said, turning his gaze to Jensen.

 

Jensen smirked. "I don't see any mirrors that you're looking in. I was defending myself, your lunatics just got in the way." Jared placed his hands on Jensen's hips and held him tight. Jensen frowned when he heard a stifled 'shhh' in his ear.

 

Jeff laughed. "You know," he said holding up his hand and slowly making a fist, his fingers curling down into his palm slowly, "I could kill you so easily that it's just pathetic."

 

Jensen gasped out, grasping at his chest, his hands over his heart. "Jay..." he said weakly as he went to his knees. Jensen was in such excruciating pain that he was unable to use his powers to freeze the room.

 

Jared looked Jeff in the eyes. "Stop," he said calmly.

 

Jeff lowered his hand, and then shook his head slightly. "Your powers don't work too good on me, boy," he laughed.

 

Jensen gasped out again, as his body fell completely to the floor. Jared went to his knees and pulled him into his arms. "I said STOP!" he yelled, his hand coming out in front of him.

 

A burst of energy seemed to ripple from Jared's hand. Jeff's hands went to his sides as he released his hold on Jensen. Jared seemed stunned at the burst that had crept through the room, but he didn’t lower his hand. He concentrated more, pulled from deep within himself, urging the power and energy to rise. "Leave here," Jared bellowed, his voice deeper than Jensen had ever heard. He turned and looked at him. Jared's eyes were a dark color, almost black.

 

Jeff suddenly shook his head again, snapping out of Jared's "spell". He looked scared, almost terrified of the surge of power that was emanating from Jared's body. Jared stood. 

 

"I said GO!" He screamed out the last word. A loud explosion sounded as Jared thrust his hands forward, the energy burst knocking Jeff across the room, his head banging against the wall.

 

Shouting could be heard from upstairs, more gunfire and an echoed scream bounced off the walls. Jared walked forward as he spotted more people coming down the stairs that he didn't recognize.

 

Jensen had stood and lifted his hands, freezing the entire room for fear of what Jared was planning on doing…only Jared didn’t stop moving.

 

“What the…?” Jensen gasped as he thrust his hands out again, trying to freeze him. Jared kept walking toward the Wraiths on the stairs.

 

“They killed here, Jensen,” Jared said in the same low and frightening voice. “They killed sixteen of us so far.”

 

Jensen was trying to figure out exactly how Jared would just know how many people were dead among them. He was even more exasperated at why his freezing power didn’t work on Jared anymore.

 

Jared walked up the first few steps and pressed his hand out against the Wraith closest to him. “Unfreeze him,” Jared said dangerously.

 

“Jay why…”

 

“NOW!” Jared growled, his voice booming through the house, his power rising, his body vibrating with energy. Jensen had perfected being able to freeze certain things, or unfreeze them, at his will. So he unfroze just the one man on the stairs. 

 

He moved slightly when his body reanimated, only to scream out in pain as a jolt was sent through his body from Jared’s hands. The man’s body shook and convulsed as death rattles bubbled in his throat, taking his last breath before his body started to darken and fall to the floor. It looked as if the man were turning to ash as Jared kept his hand on him as he fell.

 

“Jared,” Jensen said, reaching out.

 

“NO!” Jared said letting go of the man and backing away from his husband. “Don’t touch me.”

 

Jensen backed away and watched as Jared stepped forward and pressed his hands to the other man on the stairs. Jensen left the man in his frozen state and watched as his skin started to darken, his body turning the grey color of ashes – then slowly turned black.

 

Jensen saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw that Jeff was getting off of the floor. Jensen lost all concentration when he realized that Jeff was able to resist his powers and had unfroze. The entire house came to life again. The sound of bullets spraying against the walls spilled into the air along with screams of pain and the desperate cries of those injured.

 

Christian suddenly appeared behind Jeff. He grabbed him around the neck with is arm, and grasped his head with his other hand. “You killed him, you fuck. You killed the only person that I have ever loved in my life,” he spat, the words falling like poison from his lips.

 

Jeff was powerful, probably the most powerful Berente out there, except possibly Jared now, but when Christian started to drain him of his powers, the older man went to his knees. He was unable to fight him off. 

 

“You’re gonna pay for all the shit you’ve done, you sick fuck! I’m gonna drain you of all your powers and then use them on you to fucking kill you slow…” Christian snarled.

 

Jeff was gasping, his face turning gray, his hands furiously scratching and clawing at Christian’s arm, which was around his neck in a choke hold.

 

Jared turned away from the struggle going on before him and headed up the stairs, Jensen close on his heels. They rounded the corner of the main hallway and were astonished to see several Wraiths lying dead on the floor. Tom was in some an Iron Man competition with another Wraith who apparently shared his same power, as neither man was receiving any wounds from the punches or slams against the walls that they were brandishing against each other.

 

Mike was stifling a sob as he kneeled over Chad’s lifeless body. He had his finger down inside Chad’s neck where a bullet had apparently gone through his artery. He looked up at them. “Doc said to keep my finger in here, that he might…might be able to fix it.”

 

“Is he still breathing?” Jensen asked.

 

‘’Barely,” Mike answered in a whisper. 

 

Jensen got to his knees as the noise in the house started to lessen. There were more shouts and crashing sounds coming from the bottom floor now, as apparently the Wraiths decided to flee. He reached out and placed his hand over Mike’s. He closed his eyes and tried to heal Chad.

 

“It’s not working,” he growled.

 

“Calm down, breathe deeply,” Mike told him. “I know you can do this.”

 

Jensen looked at him and nodded, closing his eyes again. A smile adorned his freckled face as he felt that familiar warmth build in his hands. “Move your hand,” Jensen said to Mike.

 

Mike slowly withdrew his finger from the hole in Chad’s neck and watched in awe as the wound closed up and life poured back into Chad’s body.

 

Jared heard shouting from behind him. He turned and held out his hands and a pulse surged down the hallway, knocking the screaming Wraith and everything on and along the walls backwards. This particular Wraith was a woman. She screeched in agony as her skin started to bubble and burn, small pustules forming and popping as if she had been doused with hydrochloric acid.

 

“Where’s Steve?” Jensen asked, standing.

 

“His body is in there,” Mike pointed toward Christian and Steve’s apartment. Jensen got to his feet and headed to the door. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I saw Christian carry him in there. Believe me, you don’t want to barge in there if Christian is grieving. You’ve never seen him pissed off.”

 

Jensen gave a half laugh. “Yeah, I have. He’s downstairs right now, killing Jeff.”

 

“SHIT!” Mike grumbled, getting up and darting down the staircase. “Someone look after Chad!” he bellowed up the stairs at the two confused men.

 

Jared squatted down by Chad and nodded in the direction of the apartment. “Go ahead. Maybe he’s still alive.”

 

Jensen was glad to see that Jared’s eyes were returning to their soft hazel color instead of looking like he had black contacts in. “Yeah, I hope he is,” he answered as he opened the door and entered the quiet, dead silent apartment.

 

Jensen called out "Steve?" and then immediately felt stupid for doing so, considering that he was told that he was dead.

 

He rounded the corner and went into Christian and Steve's bedroom. He found that Christian had laid Steve out on their bed. His friend's blood was covering his chest and his shirt was soaked through. He walked over, tears gathering in his emerald eyes. "Please don't be..." he stopped talking when he reached the bed. He reached out and pressed his fingers to Steve's neck and gasped when there was a hint of a pulse. Jensen laid his hands on his friend's chest, right on top of the wound, and began to concentrate, reaching deep within himself for all the power that his nearly exhausted body could muster.

~

 

“Christian! Don’t!” Mike yelled out as he came to the last flight of stairs and caught sight of Christian holding Jeff's head in his hand. Mike knew that he was about to snap his neck.

 

He bounded down the last few steps to Christian's side. "Don't," he said quietly. "You know that Steve wouldn't want you to kill him."

 

"He deserves to die! He killed him, Mike! He killed the only person that I have ever loved - and now..." Christian said through clenched teeth and tears.

 

Mike reached out and wrapped his hand around one of Christian's wrists. "Christian," he said, his voice almost a whisper. Christian looked over at him and nodded. He pushed Jeff's disheveled body away from him, the man collapsing onto the stairs. Christian was weak from blood loss, the evidence pooling at his feet. He fell forward into Mike's arms, his hand coming to rest on Mike's hips. Christian felt the knife that Mike always wore on his belt and in that moment, made a decision. Jeff deserved to die.

 

~

 

Steve's eyes slowly began to open. He sat up, disorented. "Hey, hey, hey. Lay back down. You've lost a lot of blood," Jensen told him.

 

"No, where's..." Steve gasped as he sat up on the bed, "where's Christian?"

 

"He's...downstairs with Jeff."

 

Steve looked at him and reached out. "Help me get to him before he does something that he'll regret."

 

Jensen helped Steve up, and together they walked out the apartment door. Just as they got to the top of the stairs, they saw Christian pull the knife out of its sheath and plunge it into Jeff's heart. He looked down at him and mumbled, "that was for Steve and your father..." and then he fully collapsed into Mike's arms, his body giving in to the blood loss and mental exhaustion.

 

~*~

 

Christian turned his head slightly and looked at his surroundings. He was in the medical ward at the ranch. He looked over toward the door and called out for Maxwell Davis, one of the doctors.

 

A pretty woman, around forty, came into the room. "Good to see you awake," she said as she tried to place a blood pressure cuff around his upper arm. "Let me get your blood pressure, and then we'll be giving you another transfusion. You lost a lot of blood."

 

"No," Christian said trying to pull the cuff from his arm.

 

"Mr. Kane, please let me..."

 

"I fucking said NO! I know you're only trying to help me, but I'm not in the fucking mood to be poked and prodded. Now have someone send Jared to me, I need to talk to him. And then you can do your job, alright?"

 

She pulled the blood pressure cuff away and nodded. "Yes sir. I'll send for him right now."

 

Twenty minutes later, Jared walked into the room, looking bright eyed and smiling. "Wow, you look pretty good considering that you were inches from death from all the blood loss. Steve..." But Jared stopped talking when Christian held up his hands.

 

"I want you to use your gift on me."

 

Jared frowned. "Which one?"

 

Christian snorted. "I guess you came into more?" 

 

"Yeah, something like that," he laughed. "Seems that I have the power to conduct energy, along with a few others that just manifested today, as well as I just know things."

 

"Know things?" Christian frowned. "What do you mean?"

 

Jared shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. I just know things. It's not like a vision, but if I concentrate, I can send my mind out and watch what someone is doing. This morning I watched my parents. It's like watching a movie. It's really amazing. It's truly a gift," he smiled.

 

"What else?"

 

"Telekinisis, and I can teleport."

 

"Huh," Christian said. "Well, I don't want to be thrown across the room or burnt to a crisp with your energy thing - and I can teleport myself anywhere. I want you to use your mind control on me. Make me forget. Everything from the last five hundred years. My name, everything. Then take me somewhere, I don't know, to a hospital and drop me off. Let me start my life completely over somewhere where nobody knows me."

 

"Why would you want to do that?" Jared asked him as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

"I need to forget. I know that sounds selfish and pathetic. And that I shouldn't want to forget Steve. But I loved him more than anything or anyone in this misreable fucking world. I can't live without him, and I don't..." Christian's voice broke and tears fell down his face. "I don't want to live with this pain," he said clutching his chest. "I can't."

 

"Fuck Christian, has nobody told you?"

 

"Told me what?"

 

"Steve is alive."

 

~

 

Steve knocked on the door to Christian's room and then walked in, pulling the pole beside him that had a bag of blood and a bag of saline solution hanging from it. He, too, had lost a lot of blood and was receiving transfusions. "I heard that you thought I was dead," he half smiled.

 

Christian's face broke into a wide smile. "God," he whispered scooting over on the bed and patting it. Steve walked over and got on the bed beside him. Christian pulled him into a hug. "I...Steve," Christian said, snuggling his face into his neck, his arm sliding around Steve's slim waist. "I held you in my arms, I thought you died."

 

"Yeah, well, I guess I need to teach your dumb ass how to take a pulse," Steve quipped.

 

Christian pulled him in closer. "God Steve, have they told you?"

 

Steve drew in a long deep breath. "We'll talk about it later, ok? We need to concentrate on getting rest right now."

 

"Steve?"

 

"Later, ok? I know that Jeff is dead. We'll deal with this later."

 

Christian nodded and laid his head on Steve's chest, his ear against his heart, and closed his eyes listening to the steady drumming, the repetitive noise playing like a soft lullabye against his ear, lulling him to sleep.

 

~*~

 

Three days later

 

 

Christian and Steve were both given a clean bill of health and released from the medical ward on the same day. Jensen didn't have the chance to heal Christian's wounds, as there were so many people that he had to tend to with much more life-threatening wounds.

 

The end body count had been 73 people dead, 21 of which were part of The Collective, the others Wraiths. Mike and Tom had seen to the cremation of the fallen and disposed of all their ashes with a memorial service that was led by Pastor Caleb; even the fallen Wraiths were given proper rights.

 

Jeff's ashes were put in an urn and held for Steve to do with as he saw fit, a task that he was not looking forward to.

 

Christian walked into the living room, and found that Steve was standing at the small mantel where the urn was sitting. He walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered into Steve's ear.

 

Christian was relieved when Steve leaned back into the embrace.

 

"I'm leaving," he said bluntly.

 

Christian moved his arms and turned him around. "You're leaving me?"

 

"No, I'm not leaving you Christian. I'm just leaving for a while. I need some time."

 

Christian sighed. "Time?"

 

"I know the kind of person that Jeff was, I know all the terrible things that he did. But he was my brother, and I loved him - in spite of all that. I just need time to think about things."

 

"But you'll be back?"

 

Steve walked up to him and wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him into a hug. "Yeah, I'll be back. I love you, Christian. I'll always love you."

 

"When are you leaving?"

 

"Tomorrow."

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"Mike and Tom have decided that they're going to Maui for some needed time away from here, too. Daniel is excited for the company. I'm going with them."

 

Christian slid his finger under Steve's chin and tipped his head up and kissed him gently. "Let's go to bed. I want you to...I need you."

 

Steve scowled at his lover. "You mean..."

 

Christian pressed their mouths together again, his tongue slipping past Steve's lips. "Yeah, I want you inside me," he whispered.

 

They walked slowly toward their bedroom, clothes littering the floor along the way, the bedroom door closing with a soft click.

 

~

 

Jared rolled off of Jensen's sweat laden body, his cock slipping free with a slippery pop. "Jesus Christ," he whispered.

 

Jensen chuckled. "Who'd a thought that I'd like bottoming so much?"

 

Jared laughed along with him. "Yeah, well, don't think that you're getting out of doing me from time to time."

 

"You're so romantic."

 

Jared rolled back toward him, his hand falling across his waist, his head coming to rest against his wet skin. 

 

"Jared?"

 

"Hmmm?" he moaned.

 

"Would you...would you let me see them?"

 

Jared raised his head. "Jensen, no. Come on. I've done this every day, three or four times a day since we discovered what I could do with this power and it always depresses you. No."

 

"Jared, I'll never get to see them again. This is the only way that I get to know what they're doing. They're my family."

 

Jared closed his eyes momentarily and then looked back at his lover. "No, not right now."

 

"Why? What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing," he lied.

 

"Jared. Tell me. Show me."

 

Jared let out an anguished sigh and placed his hand across Jensen's eyes and forehead and closed his eyes. Images began to play in Jensen's mind. His mother was sitting on the couch in a modest, attractively decorated house. There was a photo album lying across her lap, a photo in her hand. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at the picture of Jensen that was clasped in her hand.

 

Jensen whimpered, a small sob escaping his lips as his chest started to heave. "Where are you baby? Why won't you call?" his mother whispered.

 

Jensen struggled against Jared's hold, his body turning away and sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

"I told you that it wasn't a good idea," Jared said sitting up and trying to pull Jensen into his arms.

 

Jensen pressed his hand against Jared's chest, pushing him away and picked up his cell phone.

 

"Jensen, you can't."

 

"Jared, the Wraiths are in a cloud of disarray. Their commander is gone, they're confused and disorganized right now. I'm not gonna tell her where I am. I just need her to know that I'm alright."

 

And with that said, Jensen bent over and grabbed his sweat pants off of the floor and slipped them on, got off of the bed and dialed her number. He walked out onto the balcony and sat on the edge of a lounge chair.

 

"Hello?" a muffled sounding and sobbing voice answered.

 

"Momma?"

 

"JENSEN?" she gasped into the phone. "Oh my God baby, where are you?"

 

"I'm good, Momma, I'm fine."

 

"Come home baby, we miss you. Why did you leave? It's been months, Jensen..."

 

"I can't come home, Momma. You have to understand that I'm staying away to protect you."

 

"What - Jensen baby, are you in some kind of trouble? I mean, I know that Jared is missing, too. I've talked to his parents quite a bit."

 

"No, we're not in any kind of trouble. We're not hiding from the authorities if that's what you're thinking. We just - we can't come home. I just wanted you to know that I'm alive and we're ok. We got married, you know," he smiled. 

 

Donna sobbed into the phone. "I would like to have seen that," she said quietly.

 

"I know, Momma. If I think that it's safe enough, I'll send some pictures. Ok? But I have to go now. I don't know if I'll be able to call again. Tell Daddy, Mackenzie and Josh that I love them. Ok?"

 

"Jensen, it's been months, don't go..." she pleaded.

 

"I love you, Momma," he said as tears fell down his face, pulling the phone from his ear and hitting end.

 

Jensen felt Jared slip in behind him, his husband's arms sliding around his waist. Jared kissed his neck. "They'll be alright, Jen. You know that."

 

"I know. I just miss them."

 

"I know you do baby, I miss my family, too."

 

Jensen leaned back into his embrace. "Mike and Tom are going to Hawaii tomorrow. From what I understand, Steve is going with them."

 

"Who told you that?"

 

"Chad. A lot of responsibility is falling into Chad's lap. With Steve leaving, Christian is gonna be a mess for a while. I told him that we'd help with whatever we can."

 

Jared nodded, his head tucked in the crook of Jensen's neck. "Yeah, sounds good."

 

"Chad said that he's been looking for another place, another home. He's found a few potential places."

 

"Here in California?"

 

"One of them, yeah," Jensen answered.

 

"Where're the others?"

 

"New Orleans, and one the other one is in Minnesota."

 

"Minnesota? Is he high? I'm not moving to fucking Minnesota, I'll freeze my dick off!"

 

Jensen laughed. "You know that you'll go where ever they agree on. But I have a feeling that Christian isn't going to leave Cali."

 

"I'll go where you go, baby," Jared whispered.

 

"And I with you, Jared." Jensen turned his head back to look at Jared. His husband smiled at him and leaned forward, their mouths touching, Jared licking his way into Jensen's mouth, hoping that he was enough family to sustain the grievous loss that Jensen was feeling.

 

"We'll be ok, Jensen..." he muttered against his lips. He kissed him again, hoping that Jensen believed his words.

 

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Six months later

 

 

The Collective had ended up staying in California. Christian had emphatically disagreed on the idea of living in New Orleans and especially Minnesota. He did, however, let the majority of the decision making fall to Chad. Chad happened to lean on Jensen and Jared, the three of them growing closer and closer over the last few months. 

 

The new mansion was slightly smaller than the previous mansion; the apartments were, as a general rule, two bedrooms, a small living room a small kitchenette and one bathroom just like the ones at the ranch had been. 

 

The amount of the members of The Collective had shrunk considerably since 21 had been lost in the battle. A few of the elders had moved back in, as a sort of encouragement for the younger ones. A lot of The Collective were afraid that it would happen again, but Chad had assured them that they were taking stronger measures with charms, spells and a better blood ritual that would ensure a smaller chance of being discovered in the future. Everyone’s training had been stepped up a notch, and there were now Watchers that would be ‘on duty’ 24 hours a day, armed and ready.

 

Tom and Mike had returned from Hawaii three months prior to help with the renovations and move. Tom and Mike took the job of helping complete the medical ward on the top floor of the mansion, as this house didn’t have a basement.

 

Jensen and Jared had taken on most of the responsibility of overseeing the construction of the containment house that was being built by a trusted construction company that Christian had insisted on using.

 

Chad continued to deal with the running of everything else. Jensen laughed that he would have a nervous breakdown, as he seemed high-strung when it came to delegating the simplest of things. He had actually, the day before, yelled at one of the ladies in their group who wanted to go to the grocery store and shop to stock the sizable community kitchen, but when it came to serious matters dealing with The Collective, he was a pro.

Christian was a whole other matter. He'd been spiraling downhill for the last three months when Steve didn't come home with Mike and Tom.

He hadn’t called Steve. Not one single time in six months, figuring that he said that he needed time, he was going to give him time.

The thing was, that since Steve had come to The Collective after his father died when he was a mere thirteen years old, he’d seen Christian and Christian had seen him everyday. And since the day that Steve turned eighteen, they’d shared a bed every night for the last three hundred plus years.

So, after six months, Jensen and Chad had to leave base to retrieve Christian, as he’d been gone for three days. Thanks to one of Jared’s new powers, they knew exactly where he was. Tijuana – drunk off his ass in some hole in the wall bar in a seedy part of town.

Jared had offered to ‘pop’ on down there and teleport Christian’s ass back to base, but with him still learning to control it, and Jensen flat refusing to let Jared leave without a Medium, they all decided that it would be better for Jared not to try and teleport three people back to base.

So while they were gone, Jared decided that he’d pop in to visit Steve.

~

 

When Jensen and Chad walked into the bar, the bartender looked up at them. “Hola,” he smiled, a genuine friendly smile. 

“Hi,” Jensen answered back, both men walking past him toward the slumped over figure in the corner.

“Go away, didn’t assss for company,” Christian’s drunken voice slurred.

“Time to get you home buddy,” Jensen said, taking a hold of Christian’s arm and hauling him out of the booth.

“I don’ have a home,” Christian spat as he shoved Jensen away from him. “Steve’s my home – and he’s gone, so fuck you!” he yelled as his body swayed on the spot.

Chad walked over and his hands found purchase on Christian’s arms to hold him up. “Come on man, we’re gonna get you back to the hotel and get you cleaned up, ok?”

Christian looked at Chad. “I miss him man,” Christian whispered. 

Chad pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight. “I know you do. He’ll be back, I promise.”

 

~

 

Jensen drove back to the hotel that they had rented for the night. They knew from what Jared told them that he saw that Christian was in a pretty bad state, and they didn’t want the people at the house to see him like that, so they decided to clean him up, let him sober up and come home the next day.

Jensen and Chad both practically carried Christian into the room and flopped him on the bed.

“He needs a bath,” Jensen said waving his hand around. “He smells like tequila, cigarettes and... “ Jensen scrunched up his nose, “...puke.”

“Help me get him undressed,” Chad sighed. “I’ll get him in the bathtub.”

They pulled off his clothes down to his underwear, and then Chad went into the bathroom to run the tub full of water. 

“Guess it’s a good thing that we brought clean clothes of his, huh?” Jensen said, laughing slightly as he pulled out the clothing for his friend.

Chad leaned in the doorway. “You think he’s coming back?” he asked.

Jensen took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yeah, I do. Steve loves him. And if I know Jared like I think I do, he’s in Hawaii right now, telling him that he needs to come home.”

~

The next morning, Christian sat in the backseat of the car, quietly sipping coffee as they drove back to the new house. He occasionally sighed hard and rolled his eyes at how Chad was driving, and often threatened to "pop" out of the car and leave. The only reason that he didn’t do it is that Jensen threatened that Jared would come after him and cook his ass with his energy power.

Christian knew that he was bullshitting, but he stayed all the same.

When they finally arrived at base, Christian looked at the house as he got out of the car and chuckled. 

“What?” Chad asked.

“It looks different, what’d you do?”

Then Christian stopped walking and looked up at the window that he knew was his and Steve’s bedroom. He saw Steve standing in the sunlight, a hint of a smile on his face.

Jensen walked up right behind Christian. “See, I told you he’d come home. Now go,” he said smiling.

~

“Hey,” Christian said cautiously when he entered the room.

“Hi, how are – um, you look good,” Steve said.

“Ha! You wouldn’t have said that if you’d seen me yesterday. Just be thankful that Jensen and Chad pushed me into a bathtub and clean clothes.”

Steve sniggered and looked down. “Christian…” he said looking up and then gasping when his lover pulled him into a hug.

“I missed you,” Christian said into his neck. “God…” he whispered as his body shook with emotion.

Steve wrapped his arms around Christian and returned the hug just as tightly. “I missed you too, and I’m sorry that I was gone for so long.”

"You're staying?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying."

Christian pulled him in tighter against his body. Steve smiled into his neck and pressed his lips to his warm skin. They stood there holding each other for several minutes before Steve pulled out of the embrace.

"We should talk," he said, leading Christian into the living room and sitting down on the sofa.

"Yeah, I guess," Christian sighed sitting down next to him.

"I - uh, I know that it doesn't make any sense Christian, I know that. But Jeff was my brother - and he was a good brother for a long time before he allowed his powers to control him instead of him controlling his powers. And when my father started to show more attention to me, and caring for me, Jeff just - " Steve shrugged, "he felt like our Dad was choosing me over him. I was only thirteen, as you know, when it all came to a head. Jeff aged our father, and he died in my arms. His last words were for me to find you."

"Your father was a good man, I loved him. He was like a father to me too, ya know?"

"Yeah, Dad loved you too, and that's why he sent me to you. Dad knew that I would come into my powers one day," Steve chuckled. "You know that he saw the future, I'm sure that he knew that we'd become lovers, too."

Christ snorted. "Yeah, not many men would send their thirteen year old son to a two hundred year old man."

"Well, he knew that you would protect me with your life."

"Yep, still will," Christian said, swiping a long lock of blond hair from in front of his lover's face. "You know, you were such a shit when you hit sixteen. Kept crawling in my bed, trying to get me to sleep with you," he laughed.

Steve smiled and looked down. "And how you kept telling me no, not until I was eighteen, which I still don't understand. It's not like I was exactly a child."

"Ah baby," Christian said threading his fingers into Steve's, linking their hands together. "Everyone looked to me to guide them, and I couldn't be bedding a kid."

"Well, I'll never forget my eighteenth birthday," Steve chuckled wagging his eyebrows.

Christian smiled and leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "I love you, and..." Christian swallowed. "I think that we - uh, that we should..."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "We should what?"

"You bastard, you're going to actually make me ask, aren't you?"

"Damn straight. I've waited three hundred years for this..." Steve smirked.

"Will you...marry me?"

Steve swung his leg over Christian's lap, straddling him. "Of course I will," he said as he leaned down, capturing his mouth. "But right now what I want is to be buried deep inside you."

Christian smiled, his voice deep and playful, the soft lilt of his southern drawl dripping from his lips. "Anything you want, baby."

~*~

Jensen walked up the stairs after pulling his own bags out of the car, getting stopped four times by other people to talk. He reached their apartment door and twisted the knob and walked in. 

“Jay?” he called out. There was no answer. “Jared?”

When still no answer came, Jensen walked into their bedroom and threw the bag on the floor and pulled off his shoes and socks, then unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper.

“Slower…” a voice said from the corner of the room. 

Jensen gave a startled jump and turned around. “God damn it Jared, you scared the fucking shit outta me!” he said clutching his chest. “Why didn’t you answer me?” he asked.

Jared stood up and walked almost cat like toward him, a feral glint in his eyes. Jared cocked his head slightly to the side. 

“What took you so long to get up here?” he asked, reaching out and lightly stroking the side of Jensen’s face.

Jensen frowned. “What do you mean?”

Jared reached out and grasped the front of Jensen’s jeans where they were hanging open and pulled his body closer.

“I’ve just been waiting on you and…” Jared said, his lips pressed against his lover’s ear. Jared took Jensen’s hand and guided it to his rock hard crotch. Jensen cupped him and started rubbing his hand against his steely bulge.

Jensen walked him backwards toward the bed pushing his clothes off as he walked and managing to undress Jared before they reached the edge of the mattress.

They tumbled onto it, the only clothing remaining on them was their boxers. Jensen straddled Jared’s body, his legs stretched out across his middle. Jared’s cock was sticking out of the top of his underwear, leaking steadily against Jensen’s cotton covered ass.

Jared slid his hands down the back of Jensen’s underwear, gripping his ass, his fingers gliding over the smooth, soft flesh as Jensen started rocking slightly, Jared’s cock head sliding against the fabric covering his bottom. 

“Jen,” Jared gasped, looking up into his eyes. “God I love you, never forget that, ok?”

Jensen paled slightly. “What’s wrong, Jared?” he asked, stilling his movements.

“Nothing, I just want you to know that I love you,” he whispered against Jensen’s lips after pulling him down. 

Their lips slid slowly together, their tongues touching, sending a jolt straight to Jensen’s cock. Jared pushed Jensen’s underwear down his hips, his finger caressing his asshole on the way back up, tracing along his spine.

Jensen wiggled out of his underwear, kicking them off of his ankle and onto the floor, he then got to his knees and pulled Jared’s off, Jared lifting his hips to help hurry the process.

Jensen moaned and lowered his body to Jared’s, stretching out on top of him. Jared spread his legs allowing their bodies to fit together. Jensen rocked against him, their cocks sliding along each other, his groan raspy and low in his throat. 

“Jaaaaay…” 

Jared moved his hands back down to Jensen’s ass, a wet finger sliding between his cheeks and circling his hole. Jensen slid two spit soaked fingers into Jared’s ass and started opening him quick, his thrusts into him smashing against his prostate on every pass.

Jared’s body shook in total bliss as his cock twitched between their stomachs. “Jense…please?” Jared begged, his voice raw, desperate.

“Ok baby, I got ya,” Jensen whispered as he pulled his hand away. Jared whimpered at the loss of his fingers, but promptly gasped when Jensen breeched his opening and sunk inside him in one slow, gentle thrust.

“Nuhhhhhhhhhgh – “ Jared cried out as Jensen was fully sheathed inside him. “Move…God damn it, move!” Jared demanded as his own finger slid inside Jensen’s ass. Jared twisted and turned his finger until he felt a spongy mass and glided the pad of his finger along the area. Jensen was torn between pushing his thick cock into Jared’s tight hole and backing his ass against Jared’s fingers.

Soon Jensen fell into a steady rhythm. Jared had added another finger inside him, and Jensen was currently pounding forward into him and snapping his hips back against Jared’s hand, the dual sensation almost to much for him. His moans were quick, his breath fast and unsteady. “God Jared…fu- nuhh – uh, God!” he panted.

Jared’s dick was grinding up against Jensen’s stomach, their wet skin proving to be the perfect lube. “Jensen…” he moaned, pulling his husband's mouth to his own. “Love…you…” he whimpered out just as his dick pulsed hot and thick between them.

Jensen’s entire body seized, his face frozen in pained ecstasy as he stared down into his lover’s eyes, his body shaking with the most intense orgasm that he’d ever had in his life.

He collapsed fully on top of Jared, his sweat soaked face against Jared’s equally wet chest. Jensen’s breath was labored, panting “uh, uh, uh…” over and over. Jared slipped his fingers out and slid his hands slowly up his back.

“You ok baby?” Jared whispered. Jensen didn’t respond. “Jen?” he said again. Jared held onto Jensen’s waist and turned sideways, rolling them onto their sides. He eased Jensen onto his back, his cock sliding out, causing a wince and low groan to escape Jared’s lips. He chuckled at the idea that Jensen either passed out or fell asleep that quickly. “I love you,” he said, his lips ghosting over Jensen’s plump ones. He gave him a quick kiss and sat up, groaning slightly at the sharp pain in his ass. Jared walked to the bathroom to clean up quickly, then returned to the bed with a warm wet cloth, cleaning Jensen. He pulled the covers up over their bodies and snuggled into Jensen’s warmth, Jensen’s arm automatically coming up and over Jared’s waist and turning his head into his husband’s neck.

~*~

Life at the new house fell into place and soon people were training again. Jared and Jensen were actually practicing together a lot more often since Jared couldn’t be frozen anymore when Jensen tried to use his powers on him. Christian and Steve decided that it would be better to leave them to their own devices and let them learn on their own, especially considering just how powerful Jared had become. They did occasionally train with other members, just not often.

Jensen was inside the just-finished containment house. “Jared?” he said as he threw a ball up and froze it mid air.

“What?” 

“You’ve been acting strange lately, are you alright?” he said waving his hand, the ball falling to the floor and bouncing away.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What do you mean weird?” 

Jensen shrugged. “I don’t know, you’ve been acting strange. I can’t explain it. You’re just different lately.”

Jared walked over to him and rested his hands on Jensen’s hips. “I’m fine. We’re fine, you don’t need to worry, ok?”

Jensen slid his hands around Jared’s waist. “You’re sure?” he asked tucking his head under Jared’s chin, his face snuggled into Jared’s neck.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Jared said, holding Jensen tight against his chest.

The door to the containment house came open and Mike walked in. “Uh jeeze, get a room!” he said, rolling his eyes.

“What do you want, needle dick?” Jensen quipped.

Mike grabbed his dick at him and said. “I got your needle dick.”

Jensen laughed. “Yeah, I know you do, that’s why I got me a stallion!” he said. gripping Jared’s crotch.

“Hey – hey, don’t damage the goods,” Jared said, swatting Jensen’s hand away. “You’ll be wantin' some of this tonight, ya know!”

“Damn skippy,” Jensen smirked. “What’s up, Mr. Clean?”

“Steve and Christian.”

“What about them?” Jared asked.

“They’re getting married,” Mike smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. “I never thought I’d see the day where Christian Kane said I do.”

“We know they’re getting married, I think that Steve told everybody that day. It’s all he’s been talking about for three weeks,” Jensen shrugged.

“No dumbass, they’re getting married today; in a few minutes as a matter of fact. So get your lame asses up to the house.”

“We’re kinda underdressed,” Jensen said looking down at himself. He was dressed in red sweatpants that had seen better days, and a white t-shirt that had a huge coffee stain on it from where he had spilled it on himself earlier.

“I can fix that,” Jared said reaching out and taking Jensen’s arm. 

They disappeared right before Mike’s eyes. “Show off,” Mike grumbled as he headed to the door.

They appeared in the middle of their bedroom, Jensen swaying on the spot slightly. “Jay, you gotta warn me before you do that man,” Jensen said plopping down on the bed.

“Sorry baby,” Jared said cupping the side of his face. “I’ll get you some clothes out. Go wash up,” he finished leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

Jensen wobbled to the bathroom while Jared pulled out nice slacks and shirts for them to wear. Then he joined Jensen in the bathroom to wash up himself.

~

The wedding was simple, just as Jared and Jensen’s had been. Everyone gathered outside on the grounds where chairs had been set up. The women (mostly Sandy) had made sure that there were plenty of flowers to decorate, and Brother Caleb was proud to marry his oldest and dearest friends.

The ceremony was quick, Brother Caleb talking again about love and commitment and how two souls were destined to be together forever. Jensen reached over and pulled Jared’s hand into his own, linking their hands together in a tight hold. Jensen lifted their hands up to his mouth, placing a kiss to the back of Jared's hand.

~

After the ceremony, everyone enjoyed dinner and drinks, spending the evening together celebrating.

Jensen and Jared disappeared about half way through the celebration, as Jared pulled him out in front of the mansion.

“What’s going on?” Jensen laughed, a drink in his hand as Jared led him to the middle of the driveway.

“I need to talk to you,” he said seriously.

“What?” Jensen said looking up at him, all smiles and sparkling eyes.

“I’ve made a decision. I don’t like how things are being run here. I don’t like the fact that Steve and Christian are so…so – “ Jared waved his hand around. “I don’t know. I’m just – I’m leaving.”

“You’re leaving?” Jensen asked, his eyebrows raised. “Where are you going?”

“A few weeks ago, I couldn’t sleep, and I went to the beach. I just needed to get away. Think. And I was approached by someone.”

“Who?” Jensen asked, his heart starting to ache. He was beginning to think that Jared was about to tell him that he’d met someone else.

“Sandy.”

“Sandy? What – what the hell was she doing out there?”

Jared chuckled low in his throat. “Seems that little Miss Polly Pocket has a lot more gifts than she’s ever let on, and she’s also a Wraith. She just made me an offer that I couldn’t refuse.”

Jensen took a step back from him. “Yeah, and what was that?”

“To be their leader,” a small voice said from behind Jensen. He turned around and looked down at the petite beauty.

“Leader? Jared, you surely can’t be considering this?” Jensen asked, his heart beating harder and harder.

“No,” Jared said, shaking his head. “I’m not considering it.”

“Thank God!” Jensen sighed.

“I’ve already accepted it.”

And with that said, Sandy walked around Jensen and stood beside her new commander. Jared smirked and looked through Jensen, not at him, and they disappeared.

Jensen’s world crumbled.

 

~the end


End file.
